


The Infinite Loops: Jurassic Loops

by GarnettFox



Category: Dinosaur named Minerva, Dinotopia - James Gurney, Godzilla - All Media Types, Jurassic Park (Movies), Nanosaur, Primal Carnage, The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Check your sanity, Community Project, Don't worry you don't need to know every series, Gen, I sware this makes sense if you read it, T-rexes romancing Godzilla, The number of fandoms is going to be headache inducing, basically if you like dinosaurs read this, infinite loops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Multiverse brakes there's only one way the admins can save it, by putting every universe into a never ending time loop till the damage can be identified and fixed.<br/>The projected completion of this is Infinity.<br/>These are the story's of the Dinosaur Loopers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Jurassic Park Infinite Loops!
> 
> Here are the basics of the Infinite Time Loops Fanfiction Project, or The Infinite Loops, as it is more often called. Every piece of published original fiction exists as it's own universe in the Multiverse contained within Yggdrasil, which has broken. Until it is fixed, everything is held in stasis via Time Loops to keep it from getting worse. Projected completion date for the repairs is Infinity. The Infinite Loops is the story of various characters from the universe caught up in the Time Loop, as they deal with the problems caused by having Infinite Time on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Loop mechanics (general):
> 
> One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an are the person who first starts time looping. There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.
> 
> The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Anchors have copped it.
> 
> To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.) The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake.
> 
> Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.
> 
> Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts (also known as variants) can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.
> 
> Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)
> 
> Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.

 

* * *

1.1 (Crossoverpairinglover)

Alan Grant had no idea what had happened.

For some reason, he was back, at FREAKING Jurassic Park.

Somehow, it was starting all over again...

"Doctor Grant, my dear Doctor Sattler...welcome, to Jurassic Park," Hammond said far, far too happily as the Brachiosaurus obliviously ate at the trees in the foreground with the Parasaurolophus.

Grant, still rather shocked at having traveled back in time, had sadly not reacted well enough, and had the misfortune of being eaten by the Rex instead of the damn Lawyer (though not on the toilet).

He was further shocked, however, at his visitor.

"Really? You died that early? My brother always said you new anchors were slow on the uptake, but really?"

His visitor was dressed in some sort of short dress, with reddish hair and seemed to glow silver. She also had a bow tied to her back.

"Who...who the hell are you?! What the hell is going on! Why am I in the past...again!?"

"It's quite simple, well not really simple, but simple enough to explain I guess. You see, all of reality has been damaged, and as a result of this every possible reality is now on a endless cycle of time loops. In each reality, we the Administrators, or gods as you could call us, choose one being to be that reality's anchor, stabilizing their loop to make it easier for us to eventually end the whole thing. And you, Mr. Grant, are the anchor for this reality and I, Artemis am your Admin, whose job it is to ensure everything here goes smoothly and without incident as much as possible."

"Why me though!?"

"Well, Sattler has a kid, so it would be traumatic for her to have to have him again and again. Hammond would probably go mad. Lex and Tim are too young to really comprehend the loops. The dinosaurs get killed off too early to allow for a successful loop cycle, so it was eventually a toss up between you and Ian Malcolm. You were heads, by the way."

"You trapped me, in a endless repeating cycle of that theme park of horrors, because of a COIN FLIP!"

"You won't always Loop there. Sometimes you'll be further in the past, sometimes later in the future, and sometimes you'll even go into different realities. Your world has a particular variant that I think you may enjoy, though I'd warn you the Hammond there is more of an asshole than he normally is..."

Alan began to walk away as Artemis rolled her eyes and teleported in front of him

"It isn't polite to leave conversations like that. Particularly when I can control how you loop. I can set up a variant timeline when you're trapped on Isla Sorna, naked, in the middle of the Raptor nest if you don't let me finish."

Grant glared at her, but apparently his desire not to be disemboweled won and he took his seat back.

"Of course, just because you are in a loop, doesn't mean you can't do things differently. You could try to save the park..."

"Why the hell would I do that!?"

"Because I am told Loopers get stir crazy if they have to do the same thing again and again. Now, I'm sure you want to know if you're going to be alone forever..."

Grant later discovered that it was about a week until the Jurassic Park visit after his divine visitor left.

"What the hell, what do I have to lose when I apparently have forever?"

0o0o0o0o

Dennis Nedry, the fat computer guy who sold Jurassic Park out and sort of set the entire disaster in motion, turned the key again and again in annoyance.

What the hell was wrong with the damn thing. Why wouldn't it start!?

Meanwhile on a tour jeep trapped in a rainy expanse, Grant absently enjoyed the gentle hum of electric fences. It was amazing what you could solve by disabling a car.

It was also amazing to watch a Rex in a thunderstorm when it was not trying to eat you.

Jurassic Park later opened to rave reviews. However, a Velociraptor break out about a year after opening left 30 dead and a pack of bloodthirsty predators on the loose in Texas.

Grant would have more things to try the next timeline. Some raptorcide might be a good place to start.

* * *

1.2 (Crossoverpairinglover)

It was a good thing that Barriss started this loop in khaki clothing, or else her robes would be catching on every tree and would be unbearable in this heat.

Using the force to push away one last branch, she found herself staring at...

"That...is some long grass," Barriss commented on the rather overgrown field she found herself staring into.

When was the last time someone mowed it?

RUSTLE RUSTLE

Barriss heard the rustling grass just as The Force warned of the incoming threat, as a giant, upright reptile with a very large claw lunged at her with a loud shriek.

Barriss used the force to knock the reptile back, as a second one came at her.

Not having enough time to reach for her subspace pocket, she reacted with a kick. Her time as the apprentice of Red Leg Zeff for her second loop into that strange world with weird Pirates did pay off, even if that storm did cause her to drown, and the kick thus hit with more power than most blasters, sending the reptile crashing into a tree.

It also deflected the third one, though the fourth one was able to get past her.

She apparated out of the way of that raptor and reappeared a few feet away, as at least a dozen of them approached her, including the ones who had just went at her (resilient things these creatures were).

"Enough!" Barriss shouted with the force amplifying her voice. The Raptors froze, as if they seemed to actually feel the force she put into her shout.

Could they be sensitive to the force?

Barriss stroked her chin contemplatingly, somewhat like Obi-Wan Kenobi's habit, as she made up her mind.

If she was stuck randomly going from loop to loop, unable to find her way home, she would make her own home. She would re-create her own Jedi

Order, starting with these creatures.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Sadly, Barriss was eaten by the Spinosaurus shortly before Ingen arrived, causing the Raptors to avenge her death and fall to the Dark Side of the Force.

0o0o0o

Alan Grant had no idea why he looped in with Malcolm's little island expedition, but he didn't like it at all.

He did not like having to clean up Hammond's mess.

He did not like having to deal with Hammond's ass of a Nephew.

He really did not like having to deal with Hammond's overgrown chicken kings, particularly when they are angry parent giant chickens.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LONG GRASS!"

Having been separated from Malcolm's little eco buddies, he and the rest of Ludlow's men had just stopped at the edge of some very, very tall grass at the frantic warning of Ajay, Roland's friend (and the two Ingen employees this time around he actually liked. He figured that Roland and Muldoon could get along rather well).

"This, is ambush territory! The Raptors hunt here!"

That, combined with Alan Grant giving them a nightmare inducing stare, caused the hunters to freeze up and eye the grass wearily.

Well, this should be one massacre that wouldn't happen this...

A odd vibration noise was heard as one of the hunters was lifted into the air, screaming as he was yanked into the tall grass.

Alan stepped back in horror, before he too began to levitate to the very same odd vibration noise.

What the hell...why were their telekinetic raptors! He was going to freaking die because of a telekinetic raptor.

Worst, death, yet.

0o0o0o

"...You're seeing the lizard, right Yukio?" the dark haired Rin Okumura, son of Satan and Exorcist, inquired of his brother as the two peered over the side of the staircase to the roof of their dorm as a Velociraptor looked around in some confusion.

"Technically it's a dinosaur Rin, so it's technically a bird," Yukio corrected his dumber brother as the Raptor cocked its head their direction.

"Shit, it heard us!"

"Calm down Rin, the two of us are perfectly capable of handling one dino..."

The Raptor, after gazing at them for a few moments, lifted one of its small arms up and seemed to perform a choking motion with it. As it did so, Yukio suddenly began to levitate the air and flail around, as if an invisible hand was choking him.

"YUKIO!" Rin shouted as he glared at the dinosaur, before drawing out his Kurikara sword and igniting it in blue flames. "YOU EXTINCT BASTARD! LET MY BROTHER GO!"

And so Rin lunged at Yggdrasil's newest looper, the Dark Side Raptor.

"You were killed by a Force Sensitive Raptor. I can't believe you died so easily, you really do need to loop out of your own world once in a while if you can be killed that easily."

"A what sensitive Raptor!? And excuse me if I think it's your call where I loop, you haven't had me leave my Loop yet and learn how to shoot lasers out of my eyes and teleport, now have you?"

Alan Grant, sitting on a plane that was thankfully not Ingen, was once again talking to that Admin of his, Artemis (after perhaps 100 loops of not hearing from her at all, he had lost count at some point), with her berating him for dying early again by Raptor.

"You'll probably learn some day," Artemis shook her head "Regardless to say, a looper attempted to pacify the Raptors by teaching them the Force, however she ended up being eaten by the Spinosaurus."

Alan muttered a few curses under his breath about that damn thing.

"And as a result the Raptors were without guidance and fell off the deep end. One of them even began to loop."

Alan just stared at her "Wait, are you saying there is now a telekinetic, bloodthirsty Raptor running around the multiverse!?" He figured his first looping companion would be Malcolm or something. A raptor… just his luck.

"Don't worry, the Raptor is a Southern Sorna Raptor, you shouldn't run into it on your baseline run. It was also wild born, so Ingen won't clone it and have it wake up in the park itself." Artemis assured him. "Though the damn thing is causing me a ton of paperwork."

"Poor you," Grant snarked off to the person who could cause him to loop as the goat in the Rex pen for a few loops.

"You're lucky I need you alive for this loop," she leveled a glare back at him as Alan huffed.

"Oh, and what for?"

"You, Mr. Grant, have been uploaded with a special patch that, upon visiting six specific points in this Read Only Loop, will lock down its time travel and allow for this loop to finally be looping. Your participation in this is required, refusal will not be tolerated."

"What?"

* * *

1.3 (Detective Ethan Redfield)

Dr. Grant took several deep breaths as he awoke, once again, in front of the T-Rex's holding area. It was already night by the time they were heading back, so it wouldn't be too long before the Rex would make his appearance. Shaking his head, he opened the door and said, "Ian, if anything happens, don't move, and don't draw attention to yourself."

Before Ian could ask what the hell he meant by that, Grant was running across the clearing. He swung open one of the doors and pushed himself inside. He grabbed another set of night vision goggle and looked to the pen. Sure enough, the goat was gone and Hammond's niece asked, "Where's the goat?"

And then the T-Rex screaming in agony as it went flying into the air through the trees. It flew over the fence and landed hard between the two cars, that sent ripples through the earth like an earthquake. The two kids flinched back and the blood sucking lawyer screamed in terror...until Grant grabbed the lawyer's mouth in his hand and said, "Don't move...it won't see us if we don't move."

Sure enough, the Rex rose back up, turned back to its pen, and tore down the wires in a fit of anger...before a grey, barely visible missile struck the T-Rex center mass, sending it stumbling backwards, then off the cliffside. The beast roared as it fell, only for the roar to cease entirely with a shattering crack.

The gathered inhabitants looked at where the T-Rex had fallen, only to look back at the impact point. The grey "missile" looked back at them and gave an indifferent, "Bbbaaahhhh."

Slowly but surely, the goat trotted off, no one looking away for even a second.

* * *

1.4 (Scorntex)

"Me Grimlock King of Beasts!"

Followed by everyone asking Hammond why his park is filled with giant robot dinosaurs.

"Well, i-it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

* * *

Omake by wildrook

Mike Schmidt, the Guest Looper, then groaned.

"That's what they said about making Animatronics hip with the younger generation," he said.

* * *

1.5 (wildrook)

"Hi!" the Pink T-Rex said to Alan, who jumped back in surprise.

He then decided to not move a muscle.

"I thought I sensed someone new here...my Pinkie Sense is never wrong..."

* * *

1.6 (Garnettfoxy)

She did not understand what had happened.

One moment she had been roaring triumphant over claiming the Island as Hers from the Pale One who had dared to try to take it with the Raptor known as Blue at her side.

Now she was back in the Small Territory where She had to eat the small Fuzzy Things and be gawked at by the Pink Flashers from the clear log in Her Territory. She snarled snapping up the Fuzzy Thing and shaking it to death before finally consuming the prey.

She couldn't smell the Wrong mixed up scent of the Pale One anywhere close to Her when It's stink should still be all over the island from the destruction it had caused meaning something was Wrong.

She looked to the Sun and it was Wrong, as time went on it's place in how it set and traveled changed and it was Wrong. Meaning either she had taken a Long Sleep like the stupid little Fuzzys and had lost time, or somehow time had gone back.

If time had gone back… then this could work out for Her. She would still need the Pink one to open the Territory so she could fight the Pale One and Claim the Island as Hers, but now she knew how the Pale One attacked, how to avoid it and how to do the most damage. Yes, this time she wouldn't need the Raptor known as Blue! No, She would fight and kill alone like a True T-Rex.

All She had to do was Wait.

* * *

1.7

If she could have, she'd have grinned as She approached where her battle with the Pale One would take place as always. She growled a challenge as she finally caught sight of it and paused.

Since when was the Pale One Pink? She sniffed the air and froze pupils shrinking to pinpricks.

The few humans still in the park where treated to the massive predator running away from the bright Pink Hybrid while the Rex constantly making grunts that sounded oddly like 'Nope Nope Nope Nope.'

The fluffy hair on the Pink hybrid's head deflated whining, all she wanted was to party!

* * *

1.8

These strange… Loops she supposed the name for them was, had been a Boon for Her. She'd quickly adapted to Her new life making sure by the time the… human let her out she was ready to charge ahead and kill the Indoma… Idono… Indominus Rex yes! That was what the Pale One's name was!

Not that she much cared for names but it seemed.. Right to call things by their name, more proper and befitting a Queen like her. That was another thing She'd noticed about these loops, she seemed to get… a little smarter with each repetition, her mind moving a little quicker, slowly giving her the ability to plan out her attack. Though she had to admit it was getting a little boring having to do the same thing over and over again.

But this wasn't really what She had in mind for curing that.

She glared at the strange clawed Human like paws she now seemed to have as she lay half on a beach of some small island half still in the water. Her mind was a jumbled mess her clear memories of her Territory clashing with some strange memories of being a insignificant Lizard and a burning feeling before she slowly grew into her current form. She growled as the memories dragged up a name for her.

Zilla.

She had the sudden urge to do that strange motion humans did where they put their paw to their muzzle and sigh, She mentally poked at her memories wondering just what she was meant to do when she got a few flashes of a… strange and rather attractive seeming Rex. Godzilla if memories were to be believed. She mulled over the options she had and looked to the setting sun.

Her destination chosen, she slipped into the ocean water heading towards the island the Humans called 'Japan'. She's lived all her life alone with only other female dinosaurs, it would be interesting to see what a male was like.

* * *

1.9

Alan Woke up and repressed the overwhelming urge to curse a blue streak realizing where and when he was, Isla Nublar just after the power goes out and trying not to let the Rex see him.

He froze, trying not to breathe as the dino seemed to stare him down. The great beast shook its head as if to shake off a fly, its gold eyes widening a moment still focused on him.

This wasn't right the bloody thing should have lost interest by now, should have been moving off. He clenched his fist mentally reaching out for one of his many guns in his subspace, then mentally cussing out the tree when he found it shut off to him.

Before he could think of a plan C, the Rex stepped forward and snapped her jaws delicately catching his shirt in her teeth and lifted Alan screaming along with the kids as the Rex started walking off with him back into her enclosure.

He struggled pounding on her snout till the creature bent down and finally let him go the man sprawling on the muddy ground as the Rex seemed to give harsh guttural grunts.

"Sorry, struggled a little getting my throat working right at first." Alan's jaw dropped looking up at the Rex who was staring back. "I'm feeling Loopy while searching for a Anchor. Did I get it right?" She asked her voice a oddly flat and monotone female voice a faint hint to a british accent behind her words.

"… ARTEMIS YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

The Rex blinked, her eyes looking around confused.

"Uhrm….I prefer Roxanne actually…."

"How long?" He snapped at her Roxanne blinking.

"I'm not sure, it took quite a while to gain proper sentience and before then I didn't know how to count. This is the first time I've been in a Loop where I could actually meet you face to face, I normally wake up in the Jurassic World Expansion that you stealth Anchor so…This is a first." She glanced around. "Smaller cage then Jurassic World…." Alan rubbed his forehead feeling a headache.

"Well you met me, are you going to eat me or what?" Roxanne made a whining noise in the back of her throat.

"…If I could show disgust I would but I lack the facial muscles." She sighed "I've had it drilled into my head that I can't hunt and eat other sentient creatures….Though I've been told someone called Kuubi is exempt from that."

"Ya right! All you Dinosaur's do is rampage and Kill! Your probably waiting to get to a Hub loop and kill everyone you can!" Roxanne growled before composing herself.

"…Despite what you think humans are not magically delicious and I have no desire to eat you or anyone else here. I hunt and kill to eat yes but if I can't I'm not going to rampage and kill everyone around me. Theirs only one being I actually wish to kill and She's not going to be made for another twenty or so years." She sighed at the hard look in Alan's eyes.

"…You know what Fuck it. Godzilla told me I'd be wasting my time trying to talk to you and be friends. I wanted us to at the very least be able to talk to each other about these loops." She snorted. "You want me to carry you back?"

"I can walk." Roxanne nodded a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Very well. Good luck Alan."

"Oh go fuck your self." He snapped storming off muttering about 'Fucking Trees' and 'Bitchy admins' Roxanne slumped lying down feeling defeated and closing her eyes hoping the loop would go quickly and that the next she could spend some time with her Mate.

"At least I tried…"

* * *

1.10

"I'm a white overly fluffy chicken…." Roxanne sighed shaking her head as she gazed into her reflection in her drinking pool "Legendary park….Fuck it I'm just going to learn how to breathe fire, they've got other Pokemon to deal with the fucking Indominus." She grumbled stomping into the foliage of her cage before pausing.

"…Wait if I'm Reshiram is the Indominus Mewtwo or Zekrom?"

* * *

1.1) Welcome to the loops Alan. Also Artemis is a bitch.

1.2) Welcome to the loops ahh...Mr Raptor?

1.3) Never underestimate the Goat

1.4) Grimlock does not a good attraction make. Especally when he get's bored and set's stuff on fire.

1.5) Pinkus Rex

1.6) Welcome to the loops urhm...Miss...Rex?...Artemis is fucking with us right?

1.7) InPinkus Rex, the Return

1.8) And thous, RexZilla shipping was born.

1.9) Roxanne has a name and Alan's nooooot happy

1.10) It was Zekrom, a Fusion Flare to the head dealt with it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.1 Zeusdemigod131

_"Me, I, what? Where... what does that... mean? What is going on, thoughts in my... mind, I do not understand. My... memory, what is that? I recall the green skinned being from the... island, it, no, she taught me to use... my power, I remember... that man, in the hat, and the blue shirt when the world first went dark after I pounced."_

Then the memories hit.

He was a loyal soldier of the Dinaurian Empire, or what was left of it, after the space faring monster Guhnash had eaten their home planet.

_"What nutrient is there in rock and stone? Meat is... no, he absorbed the energy from the planet, from the core."_

He was one of a few hundred surviving Dinaurians who had escaped death by taking a spaceship into the cosmos and preserving themselves via stone sleep technology.

_"Why does the thought of being encased in stone... frighten me?"_

They had seeded a planet now known as Earth in the ancient past and slept for millions of years, awaiting their race to evolve once more.

A race known as humans had evolved instead.

_"They are like him. The... man in the hat."_

King Dynal, his king, was attempting to find several artifacts known as the Sub-Idol Comps so they would be able to devolve the humans and start their project anew.

"Velocious? Velocious!"

He had a name.

Velocious, a red-ish brown Dinaurian elite, looked up at King Dynal.

"I asked you a question," Dynal said. "Do you know where Duna has gotten off to? She was last seen in the Main-Idol room and now I cannot find her, nor can I trace the other idols."

Velocious' new memories told him Duna was a female Dinaurian, another elite, and that this kind of behavior was very unusual of her.

Velocious shook his head, he was not use to having in depth memories, he was usually on the island with the other members of his pack, occasionally he would find himself with a different pack than the first time.

"Velocious!" King Dynal shouted again. "Have. You. Seen. Duna!?"

One other thing that Velocious had discovered with his packs, if a member of the pack began acting odd, they were either ejected from the group or killed, or the other members tried.

"N... No my King," His memories taught him how to form his lips into different positions and move his tongue to form the correct sounds.

Dynal tapped the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "This is most troubling indeed," Dynal said. "Perhaps she went looking for the idols herself... Velocious, I want you to beam to the surface and see if you can find her."

King Dynal stood up from his seat and tossed Velocious a small, oblong device. His new memories told him it was a hologram projector, used to hide his Dinaurian appearance from the humans.

"You remember what Duna's hologram looks like, correct?"

The mental image of a blond haired girl in white robes came to Velocious' mind. "Yes... sir," Velocious said through gritted teeth. He didn't like taking orders but his memories told him how dangerous Dynal could be. "I will begin in Vivosaur Town."

Meanwhile, in Vivosaur Town, on a green meadow dubbed the Fossil Lawn, a blue haired boy in blue cargo shorts and a red shirt waited with a picnic basket.

Hunter, as the boy was called, was the Anchor for the Fossil Fighter Loops, known as the Vivosaur Island Loops to Loopers. And he was waiting for someone.

He wasn't sure who exactly he was waiting for, though he did have a list.

Hunter had had a lonely past few Loops, and was hoping one of his friends would be Awake this time. Well, one friend in particular, hence the picnic basket.

The boy smiled as he saw a blond haired girl in white robes walking toward him, he smiled and waved at her and she did the same.

"Duna!" He greeted happily, running up to her and pulling her into a hug.

The disguised Dinaurian blushed and returned the embrace. "Hunter, I'm glad to see you," She said.

"Rough Loop?" Hunter asked, pulling a checker pattern blanket from the basket.

Duna chuckled. "Somewhat, I Looped into a place called Prehistoric Park, not sure if it's even Looping, though the head keeper was acting strange."

"Well what was rough about it?'

The Dinaurian sighed. "I looped in as a T. rex, couldn't access my Pocket or transform."

Hunter winced and grabbed Duna's hand. "Don't worry, we'll take out the BB's and fix the problem with Dynal early and then take the rest of the Loop off."

Duna smiled and sat down next to Hunter. "Thank you... anyone else Awake this Loop?"

Hunter shook his head. "Rosie and Dr. Diggins aren't, and I assume Raptin's not either?"

"Not sure if it is Raptin," Duna admitted. "Might be a visiting Looper, his name is Velocious and he's move introverted and harsher that Raptin was, if you can believe it."

"Huh, haven't had a visitor in a while," Hunter said absentmindedly. "So anyway, I was thinking this Loop, you take out the BB's, and I'll beam up and take out Dynal... Oh! You got the scanner thing right?"

Duna smiled and pulled the Idol Comp scanner from her pocket. "It should take them some time to figure out this is missing."

Hunter smiled. "Then all that's left is to chose our teams," From his Pocket, Hunter pulled a large metal case, he opened it to reveal a large amount of Vivosaur metals.

"Hmm," Duna normally went with faster Vivosaurs to compliment her own speed in battle, she hadn't really tried to use some of the more defensive ones.

"I think I'll try Stego-"

"You!" Duna jumped as a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You will come with me back to the ship!"

Velocious turned and attempted to pull Duna after him, emphasis on attempted.

The moment his back was turned, Duna swiped Velocious' feet out from under him. "What do you want Velocious?" Duna asked.

The normally a Velociraptor growled and lunged at Duna, but was knocked back by a grey and green creature with spines running down the length of its back.

"Nice work Spinax," Hunter said, patting the Vivosaur on its leg.

Duna smiled at Hunter. "Thanks, I don't know what's up with hi-"

"RAAAWRAA!" Duna and Hunter turned to see that Velocious had torn off his hologram projector and assumed his battle form.

Instead of looking unique, like the Dinaurian's usual form, this one was simply a red-ish brown, raptor like creature, closely resembling a Nycus.

Hunter pulled two black Vivosaur metals out of his pocket, one with a flaming T-rex like creature on it, and one with what looked like a frozen sauropod. "Freezer burn?" He asked with a smile.

Duna smiled but shook her head. "Let's try something that DOESN'T have a high chance of leveling the town."

"Such as?"

Duna smiled and dropped her hologram, revealing her pink haired, blue skinned Dinaurian form. "You got my back?" She asked.

"Always," Hunter answered immediately.

Duna smiled and assumed her battle form.

Velocious groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet, thankfully, he had managed to change out of that cumbersome Dinaurian form and back into his real body.

"Where did that creature come from?" He asked himself. "And why does the female not listen?! What is she doing?!"

Velocious might have continued to ponder these questions, as this was the first time he was capable of pondering, had his senses not alerted him to a fast approaching creature.

Jumping just in time to avoid his would be assaulter, he recognized it as Duna's attack form.

_"She dares to attack me!"_  He thought.

Rushing forward, Velocious attempted to bite Duna's neck, in hopes of taking her out with a single fatal blow.

Duna intercepted the attack and slammed Velocious back with her tail. "Go Duna!" Hunter called from the side lines.

The Velociraptor hissed _. "They think I will play their little game,"_ Velocious sneared.  _"They. Are. WRONG!"_

A force blast knocked Duna backwards, slamming her against the ground. "Herh, herh, herh," Velocious chuckled as he walked towards Duna.

He saw the Dinaurian attempting to stand, and slammed her to the ground again before lifting her into the air, a strangle hold around her throat.  _"Time to end this."_

"Duna!" Hunter rushed towards Velocious, the raptor planning to ignore the boy until the last second, the flick him away.

He was unable to do this as, when Hunter was only a few feet from him, the human lept into the air and changed.

Hunter slammed into Velocious as a red and yellow skinned raptor like Vivosaur with a large blue frill.

The sudden attack knocked Velocious to the ground and caused him to drop Duna. Hunter immediately rushed to her side and nuzzled her, making sure she was alright.

Velocious watched as Duna got to her feet and decided something, something that countless years as a hunter had taught. "These two are the more powerful," He hated admitting it, especially since, with his powers, he had been able to take down predators larger than him.

Getting to his feet and rushing off into the woods, Velocious glared back at the two before disappearing. _"I live to fight another day."_

Duna and Hunter dropped from their battle forms, Duna into her natural body, and Hunter into his red and blue Dinaurian form.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked.

"Fine," Duna said, rubbing her neck to try and work the crick out. "Whether that guys a Looper or a variant, he's got some kinda psychic powers."

"Now there are psychic Vivosaurs?" Hunter asked. "As if we didn't have enough to deal with."

Duna giggled and kissed Hunter on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me out there, he kinda caught me offguard."

Hunter smiled. "Any time, now come on, we're going to have to explain things to Dr. Diggins before we try to track this guy down." He looked down at his hands. "And I'm going to have to explain this."

* * *

2.2 kingofsouls

_Roxanne_  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if...

The song abruptly came to an end as a T-Rex smashed the radio with her tail, causing the guests to run in panic as a T-Rex had just broken out of her cage and running was the best course of action.

"I hate that song, I really do." mused Roxanne.

* * *

2.3 GarnettFoxy

Roxanne blinked as she Woke playing a game on a mobile device. Considering she didn't know how to play and was more intrested in what was actually happening she clicked it off and stowed it away in her pocket realising she was in a human loop. A small mental poke showed thankfully she still had her Pocket and could turn back and forth from Dino form at will.

Thank you Dino Squad.

Loop memory's finally kicked in, she was Roxanne Tomomiko daughter of the head of the biggest Toy manufacturer in Japan though she spent most of her life at boarding school in England (Not Hogwarts to her disappointment she wanted to learn magic already!). Though currently she was in China as she was taking part in a once in a lifetime offer to become a Xiaolin Dragon.

To be exact the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

Times like this she wondered if the Tree wanted her to be a fricking arsonist.

"Hey Roxy you look a little Loopy there?" She glanced up at slightly taller male her memory's naming him Raimundo Dragon of Wing.

"A little, I thought the sea sickness would pass after the ship dropped Anchor." He shook his head a little Roxanne humming. So a fellow looper and not the local anchor. She shrugged it off as Master Fung started talking threw the basic plot of the baseline Roxanne zoning out a little wondering if she could get her Pokemon attacks working as a human.

Or ask Raimundo if he could go to a dragonesque form and fake it being the ultimate level of Xiaolin Dragon.

So many options so little time.

* * *

2.4 Detective Ethan Redfield

Alan didn't watch, since he had his face buried in an open palm as the van passed Roxy's pen. The dino had an oversized top hat, a cane and was dancing and singing the whole time, "Hello my baby, hello my hunny, hello my hometime gal!"

Admittedly, it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as the ballerina dance, but why did Roxy keep doing this every loop she's awake.

* * *

2.5 Garnettfoxy

Roxanne snorted irritably watching the fluffy feathers float on the breeze "I hated this when I was Reshiram, I hate it now." She grumbled the fluffy glaring at the people taking photos of her glad Grant almost never came to Jurassic world.

She'd never be able to live this down.

* * *

2.6 Crossoverpairinglover

Wedge Antilles, legendary space pilot and hero of the rebellion's Rogue Squadron, eyed his latest challenge.

He had mastered the transportations of 47 different loops.

He had bested unawake versions of Suzaku and Kallen in Knightmare frames (Though the awake ones were still better than he was), successfully captured all four of the Beastman General's person Gunmen for his own use for his last three visits to the world of the spirals, (Then modified them all to combine into a giant mecha to bash the Anti-Spirals with) and had mastered the art of Kart racing with Mario.

He no longer feared the Blue Shells from the Sky!

It was time to begin mastering his 48th, starting with this most dangerous vehicle...

He held out a bag of bird seed to the rather large yellow bird before him, who eyed it curiously.

He would tame and master this 'Chocobo', or he wouldn't master anything here at all!

Cloud Strife's life sucked even before the loops, though they did have the potential to be better.

The loop where Sephiroth had been nothing but a floating geranium in particular stood out to him.

But this time, the dice of fate rolled against him once more, seeing as he had some sort of vicious, two legged reptile choking him like some sort of Sith Lord.

What the hell was going on in those loops!? Who was the idiot who taught this damn thing how to choke people!?

As he continued to struggle against the beast's power, he heard a familiar sound coming towards him.

The sound of a Chocobo.

With a loud yell, a fighter pilot dressed man burst forth from the forest around him, riding a Chocobo with a pair of jousting spears in hand.

The Raptor hissed, dropping Cloud to the ground before turning to the rider in hungered curiosity.

"Your power" It hissed "It is...familiar..."

It then charged right at the dauntless Chocobo Knight, eager to do battle.

0o0o0o

"So...who taught the Sith Raptor?"

Wedge Antilles aired this question to a gathering of his fellow loopers next Eden Bar loop.

They all looked at him in confusion.

"The Sith what?" Luke inquired.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-Wan sighed.

"Wasn't me" Anakin and Revan said in tandem.

* * *

2.7 Tincanman125

Dr. Grant had Awoken in the middle of his tour of the park, right as his group approached the raptor paddock, and just as Hammond spoke.

"Unfourtunately, we've had to euthanize our velociraptors, they had managed to kill one of our workers, and then slaughtered each other, we started with eight, the aforementioned tragedies occurred when tried to add the ninth," Hammond explained, "luckly our gamekeeper Mr. Muldoon brought these problems to my attention and we decided to start over."

"And I'm damn glad we did," interjected Robert Muldoon, "those things needed to be destroyed, and we hired an expert animal trainer to make sure the new raptors behave."

"Ah yes," Hammond said, "Mr. Grady and his young son Owen, I'm confident that they'll be fine additions to the staff."

"Excuse me Mr. Hammond," Alan interrupted, "cloning dinosaurs can't be cheap, what made you put them all down instead of trying to salvage the situation?"

"Would you believe me if I said that it was due to a particularly vivid nightmare?" Hammond asked, "It involved them breaking containment and killing several people, eventually it ended with me on my deathbed. In fact everything up until now has matched it perfectly." he added.

"I think we need to talk later," Dr. Grant said, "in private."

"I'll be sure to make time." Hammond replied.

===Several Hours Later===

"So it wasn't a dream then," Hammond said as he sat in a larger chair,"those people all died because I lacked foresight."

"It's alright," Dr. Grant reassured him, "what matters is you know better now, and you've taken steps to fix things, besides, now you have a limitless amount of time to make the park run perfectly."

"Of course," Hammond responded, slightly more relaxed, "but what really concerns me is the revelation that two my dinosaurs have not only gained sentience, but also supernatural abilities, I can't put them on display. That would be morally bankrupt, but I'm not sure I can let them roam free considering the damage they could cause."

"Maybe you could hire them." Grant joked.

Hammond perked up at the suggestion, "That's actually not a bad idea, sure the raptor might be a problem, but this 'Roxie' might be able to replace 'Mr. DNA' as the park's mascot."

Grant just shrugged, "Well it's a creative solution if nothing else."

* * *

2.8 Gamerex27

He thought the Rex Looping was as bad as it could get.

He was wrong.

Alan glanced at the helicopter's window again. Stared at the reflection of...the  _thing_  in the mirror. The scaled head with reptillian eyes. The clawed hands. The tail curled up behind the roomier-than-usual seats.

The currently-a-veloceraptor sighed again, and glared at the T-Rex replacing Ellie.

The new Looper simply shrugged with her comically tiny arms.

"-apologize again for the change of plans," said the elderly Gallimmus in Hammond's seat. "My grandhatchling came down with a bit of scale rot. The highly contagious strain from Europe, I believe. It's been in the news. We had to send them in ahead of you, so he could be treated and wouldn't infect anyone else."

"Right," Alan continued, the dazed dino running off of his Loop Memories as he still struggled to reconcile this body with his self. "We near the park yet?"

"I hope so," Roxanne replied, smiling a devilish reptillian grin at Alan. "We've spend all our careers excavating primate fossils. It'll be fascinating to see what they look like alive."

"You won't have to wait much longer," Hammond told her, gesturing towards the window with a sweep of a clawed paw. "We're here!"

For the most part, the island looked the same. Similar buildings (though the doors were a bit bigger), similar structure of the island, similar landscape.

Except for the attractions this time around. Somewhere deep inside of him, Alan still wished that what he  _knew_  was next would just be part of this bizzare fever dream he was having, and not a real Loop.

"Welcome... _to Neogene Park!"_

And that last bit of hope shattered as the window passed over several human femal- _women_ , standing on their hands and knees and grazing off the lush grass.

Alan stared at them for a few seconds. Then, he turned around and started to beat his veloceraptor head against the helicopter's back wall.

"Disappointed that there's no males?" Roxanne asked, still grinning. "I know  _I_  would be."

"We have to keep the population under control," Hammond explained. "Of course, the complete primate geome doesn't exist, so we had to substitute in some close relatives. Amphibians, mammals..."

Alan tried to come up with a retort, but was too busy giving himself a splitting migrane to do so.

* * *

2.9 garnettfoxy

Tina looked around the room, baffled by what surrounded her. She was in a normal bed in a normal feminine-styled bedroom, and everything was sized perfectly for a tyrannosaur like herself. Wearily, she slipped out of the pink covers of the bed, utterly confused by the stuffed animals, other toys, and even dresses and other articles of clothing - sized and tailored, it seemed, just for her.

"…Okay, what is going on? I live in the junkyard with my dad, not… wherever here is!" she grumbled, picking up a princess toy and wondering just what was going on and why she, well... had everything she'd ever wanted.

"Tina! Breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!" she answered automatically, before dropping the toy in shock. "Wait, my ma's long gone. The heck?" She crept down the somehow-reinforced stairs to the kitchen, staring in… well, she wasn't sure if it was horror or amazement.

Sitting at the table was her dad, but he didn't look like her dad. He walked completely upright as he got a huge jug of coffee from the coffee maker, and large spines ran down his back. Her 'dad' smiled and kissed her giggling 'mom' on the cheek.

Her mother was a normal looking Tyrannosaur like her, but her scales were more greenish and her eyes were golden.

"Tina! Come and sit down. I made bacon and pancakes." The female T. Rex smiled.

Tina shook her head. "Who are you, and what have you done with my dad?! A-and this house?! Where did it come from?!"

The pair looked at each other and grimaced.

"Great. New looper. Joy," the female T. Rex sighed, going to the phone and grabbing it. She carefully tapped in numbers and pressed the call button. "Hello? Yes, this is Roxanne Rex, mother of Tina Rex."

"What are you-" Tina yelped, but her 'dad' gently grasped her muzzle.

"Just hush a moment, we'll explain everything."

"Yes, Tina's not going to be in today. We went out for dinner last night, and she seems to have gotten food poisoning. She should be back in tomorrow. Okay. Thank you." Roxanne, as the other Rex seemed to be called, put the phone down.

Her 'dad' let go.

"Talk, now."

He sighed. "All right, Tina, I'm known as Godzilla, and this is Roxanne, my long-time girlfriend. Have you been experiencing what can be called a 'time loop'? Waking up and finding yourself repeating what had already happened?"

Tina shrugged. "I…guess? I remember living with my Dad in the Junkyard, but I also remember living here with you two."

Roxanne sighed, pulling out a projector. "It starts with a digital tree called Yggdrasil…"

0o0o0o

Tina hummed, poking at her now cold breakfast. "So for the next few years, you're gonna be my parents, then time'll reset and anything could happen?"

"That's about the gist of it." Godzilla patted her back. "I'm sorry, Tina, I'm sure you'll get your real father back soon. Who knows, he might start looping and you'll be able to spend time together."

Tina grunted. "So what now?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Got the day to ourselves, could even beg off tomorrow saying you're still sick. Wanna go the junkyard and we'll work on teaching you how to use thermonuclear breath?"

"I think I like this looping thing already."

* * *

2.3 cont

"Oww!" Roxanne hissed rubbing at her scalp glaring at the hair brush she'd been using. She huffed blowing a lock of hair out of her face "How the hell do mammals manage this! Gah I hate hair!"

"Need a hand?" Roxanne blinked turning and arching a eyebrow at Raimundo the Dragon of wind leaning against the wall of her stall. "...What?"  
"I thought males hated this sort of thing."

Raimudo shrugged "When Kimiko's my girlfriend I help her brush it sometimes when she want's to do her nails. I don't mind it if you need the help." Roxanne sighed and held out the brush Rai taking it and gently brushing her hair.

"So judging by the 'Mammal' thing your not normally a human?"

"No, reptile actually...Tyranno if you want to get to the point."

Raimundo paused a moment before going back to brushing. "So your That Roxanne, the Rex who's dating Godzilla? And who has Grant cursing every plant and god he can think of?"

Roxanne shrugged "I want to be friends with him. It get's frightfully lonely in a cage when the only other living beings you interact with are all called 'Lunch'."

"You want to do anything with it?"

Roxanne shrugged again helplessly "Other then shave it not really, anything that'll keep it out my face will be nice. Who's the anchor?"

"Jack Spicer, villan well...In most loops, more guy who wants respect more then anything else. He's a alright guy when you get to know him Robotics genius."

Roxanne blinked turning to face him."...Would he know anything about biolagy?"

The Brazilian frowned letting her hair go having finished putting it in a pony tail for her "Ehh...He knows enough to make his robots look like animals but not much else. He's kinda a one trick pony in that regard. Why?"

Roxanne sighed pulling out a vial and gulped it down gagging at the taste "Wanted to know if he knew anything about Lysine or Genetics. Guess it'll wait for another fusion loop."

* * *

2.1 So fossil fighters, that's a thing

2.2 Everyone hates their name song.

2.3 Dinosaur, dragon, not much of a difference really.

2.4 Someone teach the how to ping please?

2.5 She doesn't care how scientifically accurate it is, to Roxy feathers are impractical and look stupid on her.

2.6 No knows what his deal is.

2.7 Welcome to the loops Hammond

2.8 Alan tends to hate varients. And the Rex was a giant naked Jeff Goldbloom. There was much mental scarrng

2.9 Roxy and Godzilla make good parents, who knew?

2.3 Cont, Roxanne doesn't get hair.

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.1 Garnettfox

Roxanne yawned as she woke up in both senses of the word glancing around grumbling softly. She was in a small one room apartment on her own, with yellow painted walls and hastily tacked up posters of Dinosaurs. Both movie ones (She got a bit of a giggle seeing all four Jurassic movie posters) anatomical and just other generic Dino art.

She stretched sitting up seeing a odd device and a deck of cards on her desk sighing as Loop memory's started trickling in. She was Roxanne Tyranno, and she really wanted to punch either her parents or the Tree for that name, daughter of a military Sargent and Archaeologist. She rather took after her father with the dino obsession but acted the drill Sargent to emulate her mother.

She got out of bed and glanced down at her leg seeing the scar she could remember getting in a rock slide...Though she really had to question why her father though using part of a Tyrannosaur arm bone to repair it was wise.

Oh well, ready made excuse for when she started pulling out her Dino side. She picked up the cards flicking threw them as tactics and the basics of the Duel Monsters game where absorbed, she froze seeing something her Loop memory's had no knowledge of and smiled.

"...Ok I don't know if this was you or Artemis...But thanks Yggdrasil..." she pulled out the four cards smiling fondly.

Raptor Blue, Raptor Charlie, Raptor Delta and Raptor Echo.

"...One day you gals'll loop, I'm sure of it and when you do nothings going to stop me from showing you the multiverse." She smiled gently slipping the cards back into her deck mind meandering threw memory's of being a Raptor under the human Owen and Blue, and of loops of the Raptors being Rex's that she was the alpha of.

But the one memory that stuck out the most was the one of her baseline before she even had her sentience. The memory of Blue refusing to give up in the fight against the Indominus and the pair killing it together.

"One day Blue...One Day..."

* * *

3.2 Garnettfox

"Takato do you really think this is going to help?"

"For once I'm with the fucking Dinosaur on this one!" Roxanne glared at her Tamer, Grant in turn staring down the other Anchor.

Takato shrugged. "I don't make the rules of the Loop! She's your partner."

Roxy grumbled Guilmon nudging her lightly. "I thought you wanted to be friends with him?" The Agumon hissed under her breath.

"We've just got off six loops in a row of me being the Rex in the first park."

"...And?"

"Every time he see's me he decided to kill me."

"Did you-?"

"YES I PINGED! I even said the first time 'Hey Alan what's u-" BANG! TACTICAL FUCKING NUKE TO THE HEAD! At the fourth time I started hiding. And he started hunting me down!"

"I didn't want you killing anyone!"

"I NEVER EVEN LEFT THE FUCKING CAGE YOU ASSHOLE!" Takato and Guilmon looked at each other exasperated as the two loopers argued back and forth.

"...This is going to be a FUN loop..."

* * *

3.3 Garnettfox

This had been a minor variation she'd been waiting for. Henry Wu the man who'd made her, had made the monster that lay dead behind her stood before her trembling with adrenaline trapped between a wall and a predator.

A predator who had a looooong time to develop a grudge.

"G-Good T-Rex, Now shoo shoo!" She snorted smirking.

"I don't think so Doctor Wu." The Asian stared paralyzed by shock.

"Y-Y-You-"

"Talk? Learned it a long time ago, been looking forward to this talk for a long time Monster." She growled crouching a little to be better able to see him.

"Ta-talk to me?! Why?"

Roxanne growled lowly. "I'm stuck, time keep's looping for me on and on to infinity, nothing you can do for it but it gives one plllllenty of time to think. And I think you are the worst kind of monster Henry. You want to know something about my looping?" Wu didn't move but she plowed on "Things change, sometimes I'm a different dinosaur, sometimes I'm in another world. And sometimes I'm in the original park. Hammonds a great guy isn't he?"

"What did you do to him?!" Roxanne laughed.

"What did I do to the man I pretty much consider a father? Nothing, other then tell him Exactly what you did. You and Ingen selling out to the millitary, twisting his dream to create super predators you couldn't control. Destroying the thing he died for." She sighed "He didn't believe me till I showed him proof, so much proof I've gathered over the century's.

"But one thing always bugged me, you got away, air lifted off the island before the I-Rex could kill you, before I could kill you." She grinned darkly. "But not this time. Now your going to pay." She snarled Henry screaming and trying to run as Roxanne bit him careful to use only as much pressure to grab him, and threw him into the air catching him fully in her jaws.

She bit down fangs crunching threw bone as he screamed and struggled in terror blood filling her mouth.

Roxanne choked at the bitter salty liquid suddenly remembering why she hated eating humans so much, even when they deserved it. Her stomach leached the Rex gagging as she chewed the body the cracking and crunching noises making her feel sick.

When she was sure the man was dead she leaned over the Mosasaur tank and spat out the blood, meat and bones for the marine reptile do with as it pleased.

"Uhrk, need mouth wash." She grunted though she smiled a little glad at her revenge "I'm the Rex of Truth, and your Ideal Dinosaur." She kicked the I-Rex's body. "Couldn't stand up to that Wu." She slunk off feeling proud of her self, though knew she couldn't mention it to the other two human loopers, they wouldn't understand...

* * *

3.4 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Dennis, come to my office, please."

Hammond had been patching up the holes in his park bit by bit. It helped when a visiting looper came through and showed him the hub movie his universe is backed up in. Dennis was one such problem and the elderly looper had set up this particular loop just for this. A TV monitor was in the corner of the room with a VHS player resting on top.

Dennis stepped into the office and said nothing. Hammond leaned on his cane towards the fat computer specialist and asked, "Dennis, do you know why I brought you here?"

The computer operator answered with a smug laugh, "To give me a pay raise? Because I run just about all the computer systems on the Islands."

Hammond chuckled, "Let me show you a video."

With the push of a remote, the tv played a video of Dennis being paid by Dodgson to steal the dinosaur embryos. The geek's mouth dropped like a rock as his skin turned pale. He sputtered for several seconds before he coughed and composed himself, "Very nice, John. Who did you get to play me in this two bit film production."

Suddenly, the sound of knocking was heard as Muldoon stepped into his office, holding a familiar can of whipped cream. Nedry paled again as Muldoon twisted the bottom several times and pulled out the container for the embryos. Hammond leaned in a second time and whispered, "You're fired, Mr. Nedry."

"How are you going to work this park without me. I designed the system and no one can operate it without me at it's head. You'll crash it and set all the dinos running amock before the end of the week," Nedry replied, his face turning red with fury.

Hammond laughed jovially, "Dennis, your system is so easily managed, my nephew could handle it. In fact, he's already showed me how to operate the park's systems. Now, you should be grateful I don't fire you out of a cannon or have you arrested, especially for your backdoor you wrote into the system. The lives you could have killed by activating it is unforgivable. You will hear from my lawyers about your corporate espionage attempt. Good day, Dennis."

With that, Muldoon escorted the fat computer tech out. Hammond looked at his amber encased mosquito on the end of his cane, his thoughts turning to his park and those electric fences. Once, the T-Rex had tried chasing the tour vans as they left the holding area. The Rex ran headlong into the electrified fence, which killed the Rex but broke the fence itself. He would have to find a material stronger to prevent the Rex's escape in future loops.

* * *

3.5 Garnettfox

"Are you Awake there Doctor Grant? I don't want you dozing off in front of the animals." Hammond joked the knowing gleam in his eye letting Grant know he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Helicopters make me feel a little Loopy is all." Hammond nodded.

"Ah well when we land we'll get you to a private room for a little while to rest." Grant nodded focusing on the familiar Ping he felt from the island.

0o0o

"So she's awake?" Grant nodded sitting back in his chair.

"If it's not Roxanne it's someone else in her form, we better go talk to her before the tour to double check."

"At least I won't have to worry about the Rex killing it's self on the fence again." Hammond winced. "Still need to find a better substitute then steel."

"Next time I'm in a Marvel Loop I'll see if I can get some Virabium or Adamantium. Till then grab a bread basket and let's go."

"...Bread?"

0o0o00o

"OI! ROXANNE!" The Rex peered out of the trees eye's widening and ducking back inside seeing Hammond "HE'S AWAKE YOU DOZY LIZARD!" Once again the Dinosaur peered out.

"...You got my bread?" Grant grumbled holding up a basket of bread rolls Roxanne perking up and approaching them stopping just shy of the fence. "Nice to meet you Ahh...Should I call you sir or dad?" She joked blinking a little confused seeing the blinding smile he game her.

"What ever you wish my dear." Roxanne hummed snapping her jaws to catch a few bread rolls.

"Ok..Dad." She teased "What's up? I'm guessing we're not going Baseline."

"I have a job offer for you." Roxanne blinked nodding as a que to go on "It's morally wrong of me to display you or that Velocius character as animal's when you are both fully sapient."

"...Your not transfusing me to the other island are you?" Hammond chuckled and shook his head.

"No no, I was going to hire you as a performer, perhaps to become our new mascot?" Roxanne blinked and hummed thinking it over.

"...Talking can be passed of as I'm either well trained and I have a voice actor...and later on as CGI...Sure. Though I don't use Money that much...I'll work for say...a buck a day and all the bread the kids can feed me?" She grinned.

"Pardon?"

"You can have the scary 'Watch the Rex eat a goat!' attraction. And for the younger kids sell bread to them and have a platform where they can come and feed me, pet me a little, maybe I lick em a little." Roxanne grinned "It'd help reassure people about the park that you can tame even the most vicious of predators."

Hammond chuckled reaching out to pet her snout. "Very well then, I'll have to draw up a contract..."  
"Oh speaking of those. MAKE HENRY WU SIGN ONE." Roxanne growled "To be exact one that prevents him from making genetic hybrids of dinosaurs that'll be sold to the fucking military after you die!"

"Rox-"

"Ohhhh no! I'm cutting out the Indominus Rex Bullshit before it Starts."

"Henry...Hybrids What?"  
Roxanne sighed. "When Jurassic World starts getting a dip in popularity, Ingen make a deal with the military to use Dino DNA to make a super Predator and train it to follow orders using Owen Grady and his Raptors as proof of concept. In the baseline the I-Rex slaughters almost every dinosaur on the island and I don't know how many humans before myself and a Raptor are able to take it down. If I can prevent that fucking monster being made I'll be a happy Dino."

Hammond nodded looking struck dumb at his friend doing such a thing. "Quite...I'll have to...Do...something..."

Roxanne whined and gently nuzzled him. "Sorry...Dad..."

* * *

3.6Detective Ethan Redfield

The door to the visitor center slammed open as a trio of individuals, decked out in SWAT type gear, spread out through the building. Mr. Muldoon was quickest on the uptake, pulling off his shotgun and taking careful aim, when he suddenly seized up and shook all over from the taser that was fired. Hammond stepped forward from the tour group and sent out a quick ping. The three turned their gazes to the elder man and returned the ping. The central officer removed his mask, revealing a burly gentleman with black hair. He lowered his weapon and asked, "Mr. Hammond, where is Henry Wu?"

Obviously, these three recognized the park owner from the movies, so he asked, "I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. First, you illegally land on my private island, break into my visitor center and shoot my gamekeeper."

The man nodded, "I'm sorry for our entrance, but it's vitally important Henry Wu doesn't leave this island...at least not outside our custody."

Hammond shook his head, already wondering what Wu did this loop...or maybe they visited the future park and wanted revenge on him, "Introductions, perhaps?"

The black haired man looked to the other two and touched his temple. The two nodded, removing their masks as well, revealing a woman and a young, brown haired man. The black haired man was obviously the leader, "I'm Chris Redfield. My partners are Jill Valentine and Leon S. Kennedy. We work for the US government, for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Please take us to Mr. Wu at this time. We will explain on the way."

By this time, Mr. Muldoon had recovered, and Hammond asked him to show the guests the raptor holding area and keep their three guests' arrival a secret. Hammond, on the other hand, walked purposely towards the labs as Chris continued explaining, "If you've been keeping up with the news, Raccoon City was sterilized by the government."

Hammond nodded, "Horrible loss of human life. Almost 100,000 people died when the US detonated a nuclear device over its own soil. I assume, that is where you all are from, in your baseline I mean? I also assume one of you are the anchors, since Dr. Grant is obviously not awake this loop."

Chris sighed, "Yes, but that's not even half the story. All three of us, Jill and Leon included, were former Police Officers of Raccoon City. Jill and I investigated a series of cannibalistic murders that took place in the Arklay Mountains near the city, along with most of our team. We ended up in a mansion nearby. Only five of our original team escaped the compound alive. Leon is a Raccoon City survivor."

Hammond looked the man in the eyes when he paused for a second, "Dear Lord, what happened?"

Chris looked around, noting no one else was here, and he answered, "Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, or the Umbrella Corporation as we call it, accidentally unleashed an experimental virus upon its own workers, and eventually Raccoon City. The virus mutates animal DNA in a variety of ways including making them bigger, stronger, and far more dangerous. One snake we encountered was the size of a car. On the other hand, the virus turns regular humans into mindless husks that's driven only by the need to feed. We call them Zombies."

Hammond paused there for a second, almost disregarding the man's words...until he remembered he himself was performing a type of genetic research on this island and Isla Sorna nearby. Zombies, in such a wide multiverse that features talking ponies in one loop, shouldn't be that big a surprise. Hammond asked, "And what was Henry Wu's role in the incidents?"

Chris' expression turned haunted, "He provided Dinosaur DNA to Umbrella. The Rex Umbrella created leveled half the city before Raccoon City was sterilized like usual."

Hammond's expression darkened. He was willing to forgive Henry for things he hadn't done yet in Jurassic World, and even worked towards preventing the I-Rex situation from ever occurring. However, this is not something he could forgive. His cane disappeared for a second, then another, very similar one appeared a moment later. He looked to Chris and asked, "When we get to the labs, cover all exits, but don't reveal yourself. I will have a chat with Mr. Wu."

After the three took up positions, Hammond stepped through the lab doors, plastering his usual smile in a bid for things to seem normal. Henry looked up and gave his usual smile, "Perfect timing. I heard there was some excitement at the foyer?"

Hammond patted the man on the back, "Yes, but it's been taking care of."

A second later, the elder jabbed his cane into Henry's chest and pressed the amber mosquito. The cane's power activated, sending 50,000 volts through the bottom end into Wu, who shook in agony before collapsing. A couple of the female scientists started screaming. After they stopped, the park owner said to a dead silent room, "Please, take the rest of the day off. Mr. Wu and I need to have a chat. Mr. Owen, I will be appointing you the new head scientist. Please do not disturb the SWAT officers outside." Once everyone had left, Hammond bent over the moaning Asian and asked in a deceptively calm tone, "You think I wouldn't find out about your dealings with Umbrella, Mr. Wu? I thought of you like a son. And you sell my life's work to the worst of humanity?"

He tapped Henry with the cane again and pressed the amber mosquito, sending another round of electricity into the injured man. Hammond picked himself up and said in a sad tone, "I'm disappointed in you, my boy. You're fired and prison bound."

He then said to the man outside, "Mr. Redfield, you can take him now. I must be getting back to my tour."

After Wu was placed in handcuffs, Hammond gave Chris and the other two a smile, "Oh, and please be sure to visit the park sometime, free of charge."

* * *

3.7 Garnettfoxy

"Granddad? Are you Awake?" Hammond blinked shaking his head a little to clear it realizing he was sat at his desk, the small calender he kept on it telling him it was about two weeks before Grant and the others came to test the park. "Granddad?"

"I'm awake dear don't worry." He looked up loop memory's settling in place as he smiled at his eldest granddaughter.

Roxanne Hammond shrugged. "New one on me, First time I've looped in Jurassic Park human."

Hammond chuckled getting up from his chair leaning on his cane. "It's actually rather good for me, I have been hoping for a loop like this where we can talk before the park opens." Roxanne arched a eyebrow as he pulled out forms from his subspace signing the one's to terminate the Raptors.

"Mind explaining?"

"Do you have any DNA samples of those raptors your fond of?"

Roxanne froze "...No your not cloning them Hammond." She narrowed her eyes "There is no way in hell."

Hammond looked startled at her aggression "Why ever not my dear?" Roxanne shrugged rubbing the back of her neck.

"...Because they won't really be my Blue, Charlie, Delta or Echo. The clones will just imitations that...That'll just remind me that the four I consider friends and family aren't really looping."

Hammond rubbed her back pulling the currently human Rex into a hug. "I understand dear, don't worry."

* * *

3.8 Tincanman125

Everything had gone according to plan this loop for John Hammond, the park was up and running, the first tour was a complete success, and most importantly, there seemed to be a visiting Anchor this loop, as Doctor Grant was unAwake. Now it was merely a matter of seeing his guests off.

"If I recall correctly Doctor Grant, I promised to fund your research for the next three years." Hammond said.

"Yes that's right, I almost left without the check." Grant responded.

"I afraid I may have mislead you," Hammond told him, "you see the check I'm giving you is for $2,304,000; as I thought you would be traveling; I've since been informed that you will instead be staying in Montana, so it appears I am in actuality funding you for the next 48 years." He said as he handed Alan the check, causing both Doctor Grant and Doctor Sattler to faint in disbelief, much to Hammond's amusement.

* * *

3.2 cont

Grant grumbled under his breath cussing out every plant he could think off glad it was night time as he walked home with Roxanne at his side. The green scaled and gold eye'd Agumon glanced around with mild interest trotting at his side.

"...So do I get the couch or do you have a spare bedroom."

"Outside, I'll get you a dog house tomorrow." Grant snapped Roxanne hissing.

"Ohhhh no you don't! After you MURDERING me several times for doing NOTHING I demand a real bed in the house!"

Grant stopped glaring down at the smaller dinosaur. "And what are YOU going to do about it? We have no loop powers in this run and the only thing you can get out of your pocket is that fucking lysine."

"You forget which of us has fire breath."

"No you..." He groaned "FUCK! Why did I program that into you?!"

"Because fire breathing Dinosaurs is a universally awesome concept?" Roxanne grinned before sighing "Look I'm pretty pissed at you for the constantly killing me thing whenIdidnothingwrong But! I'm willing to let bygone's be bygones. Couch?"

"Dog House."

"...Your really pushing me when it comes to my 'Not eating people' vow you know."

* * *

3.9 BIOS-Pherecydes

Claire Dearing, head of operations for Jurassic World, sat in a corner with her head in her hands. While she knew mentally that she should have been terrified, the surrealism of her situation had effectively pushed that to the side. On the other side of the cafe she and her nephews had taken refuge in Owen, the game warden, stood staring in stark disbelief at the ongoing spectacle; while beside him the Raptor known as Blue cocked its head as it tried to decide whether or not the creatures outside were capable of being taken down and eaten.

A flash of lightning flared across the opening, causing Zack and Gray to pull their heads back before returning to watching the fight outside. Dinosaurs were one thing, but when one of the Raptor's abruptly came to a stop and pulled out a lightsaber things had gotten, for lack of a better word, interesting. It hadn't helped when it had shifted to a humanoid form and conjured a cloak. As the two boys watched it stretched out its arm and, in defiance of all known physics, lifted the Indominus Rex into the air with an outstretched arm.

"Foolish beast, you stand before the true apex predator of this world. Bow before the might of the Force." With a simple gesture, the Indominus' neck twisted a full hundred twenty degrees with a loud snapping sound and the humanoid velociraptor tossed the carcase into the Mosasaurus' tank; where the large sea reptile quickly dragged it down for its own use.

Turning to its (his?) audience the obviously, although inexplicably, Sith being pulled Gray to him; the younger boy screaming in fear.

" _ **Silence**_."

All sound in the area immediately ceased, other than the Sith's.

"Where is the Anchor child?"

Gray silently shook his head in confusion, only to stop and stare in horror at something behind his captor. Despite the lack of sound, the vibration of the ground was still apparent as something approached.

Turning around, the Force user found itself staring at a second Rex, Tyrannosaurus rather than Indominus. The sound abruptly returned, as if it had never gone.

"The Force is present within you, are you the Anchor?"

Roxanne swung her massive head side to side, before suddenly shifting to her own humanoid form; complete with a set of grey robes.

"OH COME ON!"

Gray heard Owen shout, but was too busy trying to avoid being killed by the monster holding him in the air to really pay attention.

"Obviously you're feeling a bit Loopy, so I won't ask. The Anchor isn't here, Grant rarely shows up at this point. I've heard of you Velocius, I am not impressed."

The now named Velocius gave a dry chuckle. "And I suppose you feel you are better suited for rule, oh great queen of lizards?"

Roxanne shook her head. "I've learned the purpose of co-existence over my time in the Loops." She smirked as she summoned her own lightsaber. "Besides, my boyfriend asked me to give you a message if I ever met you."

Velocius tossed Gray to the side, where his brother quickly pulled him back into safety. "A message? Do tell Jedi."

Shifting into the Makashi stance, Roxanne smirked. "A half trained Master, is of less worth than a fully trained Padawan."

Growling Velocius shifted into his own bastardized style and the fight began.

-x-x-x-x-

Alan Grant seldom bothered with the newest expansion, having more than had enough dinosaurs to last him an eternity with the first three incarnations of the park. However every once in a while the old sense of wonder struck him and he took the time to visit before the inevitable containment issues. It was this that had led him to Jurassic World this time, following an unpleasant visit to the 'Neogene Park' in his previous Loop. A little familiarity, no matter how problematic, was something to be appreciated.

"Dr. Alan Grant?"

Turning from his place in the concession line, he found himself looking at the newest addition to the 'attacked by dinosaurs' club. Owen Grant stood with an air of irritation about him, one which Grant couldn't help but wonder over.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

Owen heaved a sigh. "If I asked you whether or not the word 'Anchor' means anything to you, what would you say?"

Grant's eyes shot open at that and his jaw dropped. Of all the people to become Loopers, this was the person Yggdrasil chose?!

Owen nodded to himself, and then without warning punched Grant in the face. Leaning down over the temporarily stunned man, he ignored the surprised guests as he glared at Alan. "Why the hell was one of my Raptors a fucking Sith Lord?! And why am I in the past?"

Rubbing his jaw, Grant sent a burst of healing magic through it and stood with an irritated grunt. "Come with me son, let me tell you a little story about a tree and a bitch named Artemis."

* * *

3.1 She never found out, but it was most likely the tree.

3.2 Roxy and Alan have issues

3.3 This is why Roxy doesn't eat people, we taste like crap.

3.4 As penance for how the park first turned out Hammond wants to make it the best and safest he can

3.5 Admit it, you dawwed a little.

3.6 Resident Evils looping to, and that thing was huuuuuge!

3.7 She knows technaclly she's a clone to, but seeing the raptors knowing their not looping yet hurts her...

3.8 Hammond likes to Troll

3.2 Contu, Roxannes rules for killing people: Only the unrepentantly evil. Or incurably stupid

3.9 Welcome to the loops Owen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sorry the holiday season meant both this and the new chapter of the comp on FFN where delayed, sorry about that. The next chapter will be up at it's normal time so hey you get two chapters in a week instead of one!

3.2 contu Garnettfox

"The fuck are you doing?" Roxanne rolled her eyes the Digimon checking the bacon was ok perched on a chair to reach the stove.

"Good morning sunshine." She muttered sarcasticly "I'm making breakfast what do you think?"

"I locked you out!"

"You left a window open, and I REALLY didn't appreciate getting locked out."

"I was more concerned with keeping you contai-" A plate shattered Roxanne turning on Alan her gold eye's glittering like flames the dino-mon snarling audibly.

"I AM FUCKING DONE WITH YOU!" She roared jumping down and advancing on him Alan getting up in a panic and backing away from her "ALL I HAVE WANTED SINCE I FOUND OUT THERE WAS ANOTHER SHARING THE JURASSIC LOOPS WITH ME WAS TO BE YOUR FUCKING FRIEND!" She kept advancing on him backing Gran against a wall. "In every loop I'm awake in I TRY TO PREVENT AS MANY DEATHS AS POSSIBLE AND MIGHT I ADD I **HAVEN'T EATEN ANYONE!** " She panted shaking with anger "Yes I've joked about it, IT'S A FUCKING JOKE! I would never DO that to anyone! Buuuuuut No YOU can't help but fucking HATE ME for something completely outside of my control! You want to know the first thing Godzilla told me when I first brought up wanting to be your friend?" She asked in a far to sweet and innocent voice.

"I don't want to kn-"

"HE TOLD ME TRYING WOULD BE A WASTE OF MY TIME, ENERGY AND BREATH. AND HE'S FUCKING RIGHT!" She growled jumping back up on the stove angrily shoving the food around before dishing up the bacon and eggs and plonking the plate down on the table "There Enjoy." She stormed past him,

"And where are you going?!"

Roxanne turned and glared "To that Hypno place and offering myself up to them! Having a punishment loop as the is better then dealing with you because I AM DONE!"

She slammed the door as she left Grant sighing rubbing his forehead "Fuck..."

0o0o0o

Roxanne grumbled to herself as she walked threw a deserted ally heading to the park and from there the Hypno towers glad it was still fairly early in the morning.

"Stupid jackass...Half tempted to take a bite out of hi-" She paused seeing a digital field in the park blinking in confusion. "Huh...Takato didn't mention their be a Digimon here..." She cautiously crept towards it as the field started disperse revealing a green and orange Stegosaur like Digimon with swords for spines.

The Stegomon as her loop memory's identified looked around and grinned.

"Looks like I get this place to myself."

"Not really buddy." Roxanne approached. "New here? I can understand it can be intima-" The Stegomon turned and lashed her with his tail the small dino gasping for breath as her chest was crushed and was sent back flying into a tree.

"And I get a meal right off the bat, I really like this place."  
Roxanne growled picking herself up fire in her jaws"Pepper Breath!" The Stegomon just shook his head brushing off the attack. "Stupid restrictions...like to see you do that with a Fusion Flare..." She grumbled leaping away as the swords on the Stegomon's back glowed and fired.

"Shell Needle Rain!" She just managed to dodge growling wondering just how she was going to do this on her own being still new to her body in this loop. "Just stay still little Rookie, it'll be painless if you just let it happen." That made her pause for a second. She had been meaning on letting Hypno kill her to end the loop so she could try and forget Alan existed...would it be so bad?

"...Will it be quick to?" The Stegomon stood a moment baffled as if he honestly hadn't been thinking she'd just give up like that.

"Stay still and it will be." He grinned back spines charging up again.

"ROXANNE!" Roxanne jerked turning around startled to see a out of breath and panicked Alan.

"Come to see the show?" She sighed closing her eyes. "Won't be much of on-"

"Roxanne stop this!" Alan looked franticly between the two digimon the Stegomon looking more and more pissed "You don't need to do this to get away from me Roxan-"

"I don't much like Witnesses. Shell Needle Rain!" Roxanne's eyes snapped open and she pounced pushing herself and Alan out of the way of the attack "You said you'd say still!"

"Till you aimed at a guy who has nothing to do with this!" She snarled Alan staring at her.

"Even after...Roxanne?" The Agumon grunted staring the Stegomon down "I'm Sorry."

Roxanne blinked and turned to him utterly baffled. "...Say what?"

"I've been a complete and utter bastard to you and I'm sorry...I probably deserve to be eaten to be honest."

"This is making me sick, Shell Need-" The Stegomon yelped as His eye's where burned by Roxanne's fire.

"Wait your turn!" She looped back at Alan suspicious. "...Takato and Guilmon put you up to this?"

"Don't even know what's going on."

"Admin threaten you?"

"Like they care."

"...Do you...Actually mean it?" She asked looking weary. Grant gave her a strained smile.

"Much as I can, this is hard for me."

She smiled "...Apology accepted."

"...Guess I'm killing the BOTH of you Guillotine Wheel!" The Stegomon curled up in a ball spines glowing as he started spinning in place.

"...Think I can Digivolve now we're on the same page." Alan shrugged not moving.

"Worth a shot." Roxanne grinned charging ahead to meet the attack.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON!" The Evolved Digimon grinned feeling in the back of her mind that she had access to her very first ability again. "Cover your eye's Alan, Fusion Flare!"

The Park erupted into flames.

* * *

4.2

"….Is Doctor House from House MD looping? Or anyone else medically inclined?" Godzilla hummed looking up from the Whale he'd been eating his girlfriend staring at something on the ground.

"They might be, I don't get as many human loops as you seem to. Could ask next time I'm in Mac's Bar….Why?" Roxane shifted a little not looking up from the tiny glittering vial in front of her.

"…Because of my design, because I'm a genetically modified creature." Godzilla frowned.

"Did you not get that talk?...It's impossible for loopers to have children." Roxane snorted.

"Not that, they designed all of us with a flaw in the Jurassic loops, Lysine…or some other protein, we can't exist without it and our bodys can't produce it normally so we Dinosaurs have to depend on the food they give us laced with it to survive." She sighed Godzilla realising what must be contained in the vial she was staring so intently at.

"…You want to see if they can fix that flaw so you don't have to keep stealing it from your home loop and hope you don't run out in a fused loop." Roxane nodded.

"Or at the very least if they can give me some machine that can create it I can fit in my subspace so I don't have to worry about it….Maybe connect it to a implant so I don't have to keep drinking it…" She mused purring a little when Godzilla nuzzled her neck.

"If you can spare a vial of it I can ask around as well." Roxane chuckled pushing the vial over to him.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You started Looping." Godzilla grinned settling down on the sand the two giants tails twining as they watched the sunset together.

* * *

4.3 Chronopie

Owen sighed as Hoskins again strapped the cameras to his girls' heads, in preparation to send them after the _I. rex_. It wasn't going to work any better this time than the last thirty. Or the time with that Sith Raptor doing a Darth Vader impression.

At least Roxy was looping this time, so they would be able to take the monster down, but that wasn't Owen's main concern these days.

0o0o0o

Before he'd awoken, this loop, he'd apparently been even closer than normal to his girls. He'd been the first person they saw when they hatched. He'd been right then as the sedative kicked in, when they we given their tracking implants. He'd let them steal his Oreo cookies as they sat by the fire, before their claws had been hard and sharp enough, and their killer instinct honed.

Often he'd just sat, either on the catwalk or in the smaller subcage, not more than ten feet separating him from his raptors.

0o0o0o0o

Again, Owen rode his motorbike right in amongst the pack, close enough to reach out and touch. He trusted them, they trusted him, and it'd been this way even in Baseline.

Until they began to slow, and he did too, knowing the abomination was just ahead.

And again, they turned on the soldiers.

There were muzzle flashes in the night, screams of dying men, the howls of the raptors...

Owen stared at Charlie. Charlie stared at Owen.

The RPG would be striking in a moment. He'd had nightmares of it happening over and over again.

He whistled. That had always been their sign to Form Up. And to his relief, Charlie moved.

The grenade struck the ground a moment later, sending up a plume of dirt and fire, _and nothing else._

Charlie ran back into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o

Once again, Claire and her nephews had run into the Science Center, so Owen had to follow. Wu had already escaped, to the best of his knowledge, but Hoskins was in here somewhere...

When they spotted Hoskins, Echo had just cornered him in the lab.

"Good girl..." Hoskins snapped his fingers.

"Hoskins" Owen called out. "That's the sign for when there's something to eat."

Owen ushered the others out of the lab. Echo painted the wall red.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're really going to do this, Blue?" Owen had his hand out in the universal Stop gesture.

They were again in the Plaza, with the Raptors surrounding them. All _four_ of them.

Slowly, so slowly, he reached out, unclipping the camera from Blue's head. He wasn't sure when the others had lost their cameras, but he'd seen one get slammed into a tree and get up again, so he knew his girls were tough.

Blue chirped, and Echo, Delta, and Charlie formed up around her, in front of Owen.

Just as the _Indomitus rex_ came around the corner.

There was another, chirped, conversation between the _Indomitus_ and the raptors, and Owen fancied he could see the fury in the monster's eyes at their defiance.

Owen snatched the walkie talkie from Claire's hands. "Open Pen Nine. We're going to need more firepower than just my girls."

0oo00o0o0o0o

Owen had seen Roxy and Blue take down the _Indomitus rex._ He'd seen variants where it was Echo, or Delta, or once even Charlie.

On the other hand, he'd also seen variants where none of his girls made it. Sometimes his nightmares included Blue on that grill. He'd even seen the _Indomitus_ take down a base Roxy a few times.

Sometimes Blue, Echo and Delta all survived the fight.

This was the first time he'd seen all four make it. From the look Roxy had in her eye, it was a first for her too.

* * *

4.4

"You know you are rather adorable like this."

"Tyrunt." Roxanne grumbled the small Fossil Pokemon glaring up at Hammond.

"Is that all you can say in this loop?" The elder man frowned.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "No This isn't my first Pokemon loop. First time like...This normally I'm Reshiram."

Hammond gazed down at her baffled "I feel like that name's meant to mean something."

"It's a legendary Pokemon, known as the Vast White Pokemon it sides with those who 'wish to build a world of truths' You know that whole 'I'm the Rex of Truth!' thing I do? Ya got it during my time as Reshiram." She frowned looking around the smalling training area they where in "I wonder...is anyone attached to that boulder?"

Hammond shrugged "I doubt it, why are yo-"

"Fusion Flare!" The tiny Dino Pokemon opened her jaws charging up a ball of thermal radiation and quickly released it. Hammond covered his eyes from the intense light and when he finally dared to uncover them stared dumbfounded at the crater she'd caused. "Awww...It's not as powerful as normal." Hammond looked at her with horrified eyes.

"...Roxanne you just cause a miniature nuclear detonation...and your disappointed?!"

The Tyrunt shrugged. "Just it's normally bigger, I mean that thing would only blast off the I Rex's head! Normally I can vaporize it! I probably have to evolve to Tyrantrum to get it back to normal power..."

"...I'm giving you to Grant the moment he stops by to deliver fossils, I don't care if he's awake or not."

"You do know I can do that when I'm in my normal form in our baseline."

"I'm trying to ignore that fact before my heart gives out..."

* * *

3.2 contu

"So...This was a thing." Grant arched a eyebrow as the GeoGreymon took a beer from the cooler they had between then as the two shaky sort-of but not quite yet friends watched the sunset.

"You love that form to much."

"It's nice being my size, and having proper digits not three stubby claws...Or two in my normal form." She hummed popping the cap off with her horn and delicately drinking it. "Sides it's your fault I've not evolved farther." Roxanne grumbled.

"We're having a nice time don't bring that up." She snorted using her claw to stab a few bread rolls and pop them in her mouth having become as addicted as Guilmon to the bready goodness. "Any plans?" She shrugged.

"Eh...I want a vacation loop, Snuggling with Godzilla sound soooo good to me right now. Or maybe that Yugioh GX Loop that was fun. You?"

Grant sipped his beer "I'd like to go back to the park, see the kids again incase one of them's looping."

"That's as likely as Blue looping."

"I thought another human looping would be impossible till Owen started."

Roxanne looked at him confused "He is? Since when?!"

"Since you had a lightsaber battle with the Darth Raptor."

She blinked "Huh, didn't know." She glanced at the sun counting down the seconds.

"See you around Grant. And bring me bread next time!" Grant chuckled.

"See you," And with that the loop ended the pair on the step to being true friends.

* * *

4.6

Roxanne smirked as the Indominus stopped fighting, no longer detecting a pulse from the beast she let go of it's neck. Blue (sadly like many Loops the only Raptor to survive despite Roxy and Owen's best efforts) Hissed as Roxy lightly nuzzled her snapping at the Rex before turning to the very large meal she suddenly found herself having.

Owen sighed looking around at the devastation around them looking up at the Rex. "Have you ever managed a fight with this thing without massive property damage." Roxanne shrugged.

"Eh sometimes less, sometimes more. Depends if I use my fire breath or Fusion Flare."

"Pyro."

"Blame the Tree!" Roxy huffed before spotting the still intact Spinosaur display, the Rex glanced around as if for other witnesses and quickly blasted it with a Fire Blast.

"The hell Roxy?!" The Tyranno grumbled under her breath.

"Smug ass croc face bastard. I hate that guy."

* * *

4.7 Tincanman125 (With lines supplied by Garnettfox)

"You did what?" Roxie asked flatly.

"I modified my rifle to fire custom-made bolter rounds from the Dark Millenium loop." Owen said, "I know it would've been easier to just get a new gun, but this old thing saved my life more than once, and besides, it's easier to walk around without drawing attention this way."

"So basically you have a lever-action rocket launcher now?" Roxie asked.

"In a word, yes." Owen responded.

Roxanne stared at him "...And you were getting on _me_ for my Fusion Flare being overkill."

"Well, my gun doesn't atomize the things I shoot with it." Owen replied as he gestured to the corpse of the I _. Rex_  
  
Roxy shrugged "Hey less clean up after when I do it."

"My god you two sound like an old married couple!" Grant said, "You're giving me a migraine."

"Say that around Godzilla and I'll eat you punishment loop or not." Roxy growled.

* * *

4.8 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Vahlen! What the hell is this?!"

Central Officer Bradford stomped his way through X-COM labs, holding a portfolio the council had delivered to him. Vahlen looked up from her latest project involving redesigning the firestorm into a more effective fighter jet for dealing with the alien invaders. Bradford pulled out a picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex decked out in machine guns, missile and rocket launchers, and heavy armor covering the dinosaur's Spinal area. Vahlen shrugged, "What? Roxy came to us, eager to join the fight after her creator was abducted by a harvester in the Caribbean."

Vahlen leaned in close, "She's looping, too. We added Gene mods to improve her sight, stronger skin composits to handle plasma type weaponry. I never thought aliens were afraid of anything, until they ran across her."

0o0o0o

_Elsewhere_

"Die, you Chrysalid bastards, die!"

A new wave of rockets flew from her shoulder mounted launcher, tearing a new wave into the oversized bug creatures. The leading berserkers and floaters had long since retreated on their ship, leaving X-COM to mop up the remaining bugs. Back at the ship, the composite crew were cheering as the monsterous bug creatures were torn a new one by the prehistoric terror dinosaur. A hum echoed overhead, showing the alien vehicle in retreat. Roxy Smirked as a massive backpack like object started humming. Within moments, the Dino lifted off from the ground and flew at a matching speed to intercept and down the alien vessel.

0o0o0o0o

Bradford looked on in horror, "You gave...a Tyranosaurus Rex...a Jetpack?"

Vahlen shrugged, "Already has one of the highest UFO kill scores amongst our pilots."

* * *

4.9 Garnettfox

Roxanne looked around feeling awkward as the skinny man in a dark cap and red tie stared at her gasping as he tried to breathe.

"Uhrm...Are you ok?" The man nodded as he gazed up on the predator. Un-nerved Roxy turned to Alan. "Help. Me." Gran just laughed.

"Are you...THE Mothering Fucking ?" Roxanne looked down at him baffled before remembering her baseline self had two nicknames.

Rexie and The Mother Fucking T Rex.

"Ahh Yes Yes I am." The man sqweed and glomped her leg.

"IT'S REALLY YOU PLEASE I NEED YOUR AUTOGRAPH SIGN ANYTHING ANYTHING AT ALL."

"Ahh S-sir-?"

"OR BETTER YET BITE ME! BITE ME TO PROVE I REALLY MEET YOU!" Roxanne whimpered in fear Alan laughing his head off at the several tone Rex being scared of the skinny ass Nostalgia Critic clinging to her for dear laugh.

"I love this loop already."

* * *

4.10 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Wait, let me get this straight."

A black haired male with a two day stub and piercing blue eyes stared at Simon Masrani, owner of Masrani Global Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. The man was a former military commander, both from his original loop in the highly advanced Mass Effect Universe, as well as in Afghanistan, Pakistan, Kuwait and Iraq. Shepard rubbed his forehead and asked, "You've been running this park for two years, and you don't have a safe zone that the dinosaurs can't get to."

Masrani pulled another set of plans and showed it to the recently hired head security officer and military consultant, "The predators are kept in secure pens at all times. And those not in pens have shock implants that prevent the animals from getting too close to populated areas."

Shepard looked those implants over, gave them a nod and asked, "And what if someone blows a hole in, say, the aviary. There are extremists in the world who might attack a civilian target such as this. The response teams might not react to the birds quick enough to prevent loss of life. And if it were a co-ordinated attack, they could blow a hole in the raptor and T-Rex Pens. You would be overwhelmed and people would definitely die."

Simon took another look at the park plans and asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Shepard gave a grin. It was nice to work with someone actually open to good ideas, "Actually yes. Raptors like to herd their targets into kill zones and the Tyranosaurus hunts by sight. If they were released, we can call back the guests to the main hub area. We construct a long tunnel leading to an underground bunker large enough to house the entire guest population. Along that tunnel, we have military placements, where both lethal and non-lethal weaponry can be deployed to create our own kill box to deal with the Raptors. No place to hide, no place to run. As for the Pterodactyls, we set up anti-air emplacements, disguising them from the general public, but in a way they can quickly be deployed to cover the guest's retreat."

0o0o0o0o0o

Shepard was led towards the newest attraction. It had been a good 8 years working for Masrani. The man was open to ideas to make the park safer and more successful than ever before. He stood alongside Claire Dearing, Park Operations Manager. As he stood in front of the Indominus Rex, he asked, "Why did you ask for me? Owen Grady usually handles pen security. I'm here to maintain public safety."

Clair tapped several commands on the command prompt in front of her, "Ordinarily, we would, except the asset did this a couple hours ago."

The screen that popped up on the glass in front of them zoomed in on the scratchings on the wall. There in clear English were two words written out crudely,

**_Commander Shepard. Garrus Vakarian._ **

Shepard gave a small grin for the slightest second before it disappeared. Clair continued, "We have no one employed by the name, Garrus Vakarian. I don't even know what country the name originates from."

The Commander nodded, "You wouldn't. Garrus is an old friend of mine from before I joined the military."

His eyes landed on a portion of forest that moved. He narrowed his eyes and sent out a ping. The Rex turned abruptly and stomped towards the glass. Then a heavy ping washed over the commander, almost making him stagger. Shepard put his hand to the glass and whispered, "Good to see you, old friend."

The rex gave a nod and stomped away. Shepard would need to sneak into the pen later and catch up.

* * *

3.2 Things got worse, now they can get better

4.2 Roxy started looping from a variant where the Lycine contingency actually worked so she needs it.

4.3 Owen swore afterward it was just dust in his eyes. They also questioned where Roxanne got her tear ducts

4.4 Hammond soon learned cute means killer in the Pokemon World.

3.2 As so they finally make up, you can stop hating Grant now!...Hopefully...

4.6 Roxy doesn't like Isla Sorna or Spino's at all.

4.7 They love each other really

4.8 Crazy shit happens in the loops

4.9 you'd think after Superfangirl the Nostalgia critic would learn?

4.10 Shepard and Garrus end up in Jurassic Park/World quite a bit, though for different reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

5.1 Garnettfox

Another day, another Loop. Though Emmet had to give this loop credit, he was shaping up to be a badass even before he Awoke.  
Ex Navy man, restoring motorcycles in his spare time.  
And the whole 'Alpha of a pack of raptors' thing was pretty sweet.

The Master Builder grinned to himself, whistling 'Everything is Awesome' as he walked up to the cage waving at his good pal Barry. "Hey buddy! How're the girls?"

Barry turned to him with a worried and confused look on his face. "They started freaking out some time this morning. Blue's the worst of them, constantly looking over the others and crying. Think they had nightmares or something?"

Emmet frowned, his girls hadn't had nightmares before... near as he could remember. "Or something...I'll go in with them, their Alpha being there should calm them down."Barry didn't look convinced, but he opened up the cage.

True to what he had said, the raptors were huddled together, all of them chirping and crying as they clung together. "Girls, eyes on me." The order drew their attention, four pairs of golden eyes locking onto him. "That's it-"

Blue screeched, throwing herself in front of her sisters, while snapping and snarling in clear threat to kill him. "Hey, hey! Girls, come on, what's wrong? And use your signs."

The lego dinosaurs hissed, Blue clumsily signing. _"No! Go away! One False Alpha tricked us! You won't trick us!"_

"False Alph-" Emmet froze, remembering the movie Lucy had dragged him to see. "You're looping... Do you all remember this 'False Alpha'?" The raptors snarled, Charlie (stuck in the middle of Delta and Echo's protective cuddle) raised her head and nodded. "... Barry, you and the crew take lunch, I got this." Emmet called back to them, pulling out a bag of Double Stuf Oreos. Blue's eyes zoomed in on the treats.

_"Give me treats False Alpha!"_ She signed, trying to grab the bag. Emmet snatched it away.

"Uh uh, this is a truce, you listen to me and you get Oreos... and Cheetos for Charlie."

Charlie perked up, Blue grumbling. _"What we have to listen to?"_  
 _  
"_...It's a long story involving what you remember, a multiverse and a computer tree." The four raptors stared at him and in sync tilted their heads confused.

" _Huh?"_

* * *

5.2 Tincanman125

"You look upset about something," Grant said as he took a seat on a barstool next to Owen Grady, "wanna talk about it?"

Owen sighed as he looked up from his drink, "I looped in as Dr. Doolittle a while back, sounds great right? My raptors and I can understand each other now."

"Yeah I guess, but why are you upset?" Grant asked.

"I listened in on their conversations with _Indominus_." Grady told him.

Alan winced in sympathy, "I guess it'd be hard listening to someone you trusted betray you."

"But they didn't," Owen said, "they cut a deal with it, they'd help kill everyone on the island, in exchange, Barry and I get to live." Owen took a long swig from the hip flask he had taken to carrying to deal with particularly bad variants before continuing, "The only reason they didn't kill Claire and the kids outright was because they were afraid of hurting me. Then _Indominus_ started gloating that she planned to kill Barry and I anyway before killing them too, you can guess what happened next."

"Wow, that's messed up." Grant replied.

"I know right? I'm kinda dealing with a lot of conflicting emotions right now." Grady told him.

* * *

5.3 Detective Ethan Redfield

Sometimes, Dr. Grant didn't know why he bothered. He had been eaten, trampled, pushed off the edge of cliffs, and generally died more times than he could count. But then, there were loops like this. The doctor had just arrived in the jeep as usual. Admittedly, the wanderlust of seeing a brontosaurus take a bite out of a tree had faded hundreds of loops ago. But then, they stumbled upon something that made him fall over backwards in shock. A pair of T-Rexes were resting on the ground around a single woman, pink hair with a butterfly hairclip, grunting with contentment as the human game Warden petted them. There was no doubt, this Warden was a looper, one he had never met before. The woman turned her green eyes to him and gave smile that could stop a herd of stampeding Triceratops, "You..want to pet them?"

The Doctor stood and stumbled forward, his hand outstretched. It landed on the ancient animal's snout. It's skin was hard. Suddenly, the beast's eyes opened, causing Grant to stand perfectly still on reflex. The Rex lifted its head, turning towards the female, who just smiled and nodded, "Be a good girl now."

Unbelievably, the Rex nodded and turned to the human. It opened its mouth a small inch, and licked Alan's hand like a golden retriever. Alan blinked several times, a small chuckle escaping, though he had no idea where it came from. The girl gave a small chuckle herself, stood and walked to the Rex's mouth and nuzzled it with her own face, "You'll get an extra big treat, Rexy. You were really good today."

The Rex's tail started twitching in delight. The female turned to face Alan and held out a hand to shake, "I'm Flutters Muldoon, but you can call me Fluttershy."

Alan returned her shake, "Doctor Alan Grant."

He would never forget that loop, nor the looper who taught him how to be a game keeper like herself. It was a good loop.

* * *

5.4 Tincanman125

Hammond had Awoken fairly late this loop, he had just lost control of InGen and was evacuating Site B, currently he was sitting at his desk with a tape recorder and a glass of water, his unAwake self had been prepared to record a message, slowly he picked up the device and hit the record button.

"I met a traveller from an antique land  
Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert. Near them on the sand,  
Half sunk, a shatter'd visage lies, whose frown  
And wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
Which yet survive, stamp'd on these lifeless things,  
The hand that mock'd them and the heart that fed.  
And on the pedestal these words appear:"

He paused for a moment to take a sip from the glass before continuing,

"'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'  
Nothing beside remains: round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare,  
The lone and level sands stretch far away."

Hammond noticed he still had some space left on the tape, so he decided to help any one who might find it.

"If anyone is listening to this tape, it's likely that you're stranded on this island," he said, "words cannot describe how sorry I am for your current predicament, but there is hope, assuming you can reach the communications terminal you should be able to signal for help, when prompted for the password enter: 'homeward bound', that will activate an automated distress beacon which will broadcast on all available frequencies. Good luck and stay safe."

0o0o0o0o0

"Sure was nice of the old man to give me a ticket out of here." Anne said to herself as the tape ended, "Now I just need to find the terminal."

* * *

5.5/ I .I Garnettfox

Roxanne glared up at the sky as it rumbled, unleashing it's torrents on her. "Fuck you too!" she snapped, hissing angrily. She'd only been awake for a few hours and she already hated this loop.

Her memorieswere fuzzy (from what she could tell, in this world carnivores or 'Sharp Teeth' there mindless hunters), but from what she could tell she'd savagely attacked a sauropod, mortality wounding it; then let it limp off with its child in tow.

She sniffed the air, the scent of blood heavy in the air even with the rain pouring was really impressed with the sauropod fighting her off to save her child and the Triceratops hatchling and sending the Rex down a cliff.

Her back hurt like hell, but she still had to admire that determination to survive and save the children. Which was why she was so determined to find the Sauropod and help her. While for this loop she didn't have any of her powers she still had some first aid kits from various worlds that should help.

"Mother!" She paused at the young voice, peering through the rain to see a small four-legged figure hopping from rock to rock; the Sauropod hatchling! "Mother! Where are you!?" The little one scrambled over the rocks; Roxanne following closely trying not to disturb him, the smell of blood getting stronger.

One of the hills shifted a little and the hatchling bounded over. "Mother!" He paused by her head. "Please get up..." The mother moaned softly, struggling to get her feet under her.

"I'm... Not sure I can Littlefoot..." Her blood ran cold, Roxanne suddenly feeling like she had to get away, to let this family have this private moment.

"You have to! Please! I-I can't do this again!" That made her pause.

"Again... Oh you poor dear..." She retreated a short distance, her maternal instincts screaming to go comfort the child but scared was the monster that had killed his mother; he wouldn't want her there.

0O0O0O

The morning sun finally chased off the rain that had pounded the ground during the a heavy heart Roxanne approached the silent giant, guilt ripping at her heart.

"...I'm so, so very sorry... I... I'll do what I can... for you and your son." She lightly nuzzled the Sauropods neck. "I swear, I'll look out for... Littlefoot, that's what you called him last night, I'll keep the other predators away from him, protect and help him... as much as he'll let me." She sighed glancing around at the rocks around them, forced up by the earthquake.

Working methodically, Roxanne used her tail and claws to scoop the rocks over the brave Sauropod doing what she could to burry her and protect the body from scavengers.

She paused, the work half done, upon hearing a gasp of fear. Wincing, she looked down kicking herself, so focused had she been on her work that she never noticed Littlefoot curled up tightly against his mother's side.

She sighed, lowering herself to the ground and propping herself up on her arms. "Little-"

"SHARPTOOTH!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet and running away trying not to trip on the lose rocks. Roxanne winced, looking from the corpse to the runaway hatchling.

"...Sorry, I'll come back and finish later. Littlefoot!" She started to chase after the hatchling, hoping to catch the little one before anything else could go wrong.

* * *

5.6 Saphroneth

"...okay, what the heck?" Owen asked, looking at the side of the I-rex containment area.

The melted side.

"Doc, I'm seriously going to need to know what this thing was hybridized out of!" _This time,_ he added mentally. "Like, are we talking rifles to take this thing down, or helicopters, or what?"

She took an unusually long time getting back to him.

0o0o0o0o

"Well, uh... okay, I managed to get a full list," the call came back, as he saddled up on the quad bike. "And... this is ridiculous, I've no idea why half of this stuff is in here."

"Hit me," Owen instructed, already mentally going through his arsenal. There was a pretty cool railgun in there, that might do...

"Chameleon," she began. "Tree frog. T-Rex, we knew that one. Velociraptor."

So far so normal.

"Bombardier beetle, Therizinosaurus, something called a Gamera-"

Well fuck.

Owen slammed the brakes on his bike as the litany continued. "Right, screw this, going straight to the big guns."

"What's that?" Claire asked, distracted halfway through "honey badger". "What big guns?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Baneblade should slow it down..." he mused, heading to a clear space big enough to bring out the colossal tank. "Hey, you know if there's a carrier battle group anywhere nearby?"

Roxanne damn well _better_ be Awake. Otherwise this could get painful.

* * *

5.7 Detective Ethan Redfield

"Artemis, what the hell were you thinking!"

Skuld stood over the hunter admin. Artemis tried to feign interest in whatever Skuld was saying...but she just didn't care. Instead, she was planning out what prank to pull on Dr. Grant next. Suddenly, her head was slammed through the floor thanks to the help of Skuld's debugging hammer. The hunter goddess pulled herself out and summoned a bow and arrow, "Do you have any idea who you're hitting with that thing?! I'm Artemis, you-"

And then, Artemis found herself slammed through the floor again. A few moments passed as the hunter picked herself up. Skuld asked, "You done?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, which Skuld took as an affirmative. Skuld tapped several commands on the screen, pulling up a 3-D rendering of the Tyranosaurus Rex, "Never mind your strange choice of loopers, what have you done to the T-Rex?"

Skuld pulled up several command prompts, which got Artemis to smile. Skuld's grip on her hammer tightened, "You recognize these? You hacked the T-Rex's coding and modified her to receive an accelerated intelligence booster! You don't just access a looper's coding and boost their capacity to learn and grow!"

Artemis tuned out as the holier-than-thou Aesir launched into a tirade about dangers of ascending, another Darth Velocius, which wouldn't be too bad in Artemis' opinion. Roxy had been getting dull since her loop with Godzilla, what with her repeated efforts to make friends with Alan Grant or Owen Grady. Maybe she should activate the Indominus, to give her loopers a greater challenge and get something other than another blasted male in her Loops. Why were all of her looper candidates male anyway? It better not be because someone thought she needed to get laid... She was perfectly fine without some hormonally-led man in her life, thank you very much. She dealt with enough of that behavior from her brother and father to ever want to be subjected to more of it...

Artemis tuned back into Skuld's rant just as she was complaining about her insane looper choices. Artemis decided to use Skuld's own words against her, "You done yet?"

Artemis would later reflect that that hadn't been the brightest move. Skuld's face turned red in fury, but she no longer raised her voice. In fact, her mouth curled into a grin, though her face was now turning purple. She was almost hissing the next words, "Yes, actually. You seem to enjoy your dinosaur loopers a bit too much. So your rights to activate loopers has been revoked."

Artemis' eyes went wide in outrage, "How dare you! You have no right to come here and-"

Artemis was cut off as Skuld's hammer came down again. The goddess of the moon was no slouch in combat, but her talents had always leaned more towards ranged with a bow or very close with a knife. Mid-range versus a hammer, especially without warning, was sadly against her.

She continued, "I am the head debugger of Yggdrasil! Don't tell me I don't have the right! If I wanted, I could have you stripped of your admin duties and placed under the command of that someone you hate with a passion. You will be assigned an assistant with the sole right to activate loopers. Good day, Artemis."

When Artemis pulled herself out of the floor, she was hopping mad. Already, her eyes landed on the terminal. Her fingers danced across the screen, adjusting the next loop scenario numbers so that within five loops, Grant would suffer for her indignity.

0o0o0o

Dr. Grant awoke in the middle of a raptor nest, without any weapons, clothes or anything. His eyes darted every which way, Raptors staring at him with anger and hunger for daring to invade their private place. Alan concentrated hard, then disappeared just as the raptors pounced on his original position. He found himself in floating in a small room containing weapons, food, water and a change of clothes. He was still new to using his subspace pocket, so the interior hadn't taken on a preferred appearance. After Alan slipped on the clothes and loaded up with a 30-06 rifle and a Military Grade Shotgun. The subspace pocket was nice for a quick escape in the right situation, but when he left the pocket, he'd re-emerge in almost the exact same spot. The anchor asked himself, "What did I do to earn being fed to the raptors? Damn it, Artemis."

* * *

5.8 Detective Ethan Redfield

Everything was going perfectly. Shining's sister and her friends didn't realize that her precious babysitter had been replaced by the Queen of all Changelings. She stared into the Mirror, about to start singing about her ultimate victory when someone knocked on the door. By how quietly it sounded, there was no doubt it was Fluttershy. The disguised changeling opened the door and gave her an irritated look, "What do you want now?"

Fluttershy hid her eyes behind her mane, "Oh, um, I'm sorry, but one of my animal friends said she was a close personal friend of yours. She's waiting outside the building."

Chrysalis sighed and pointed, "Very well. Lead on."

The two stepped out the door, and Chrysalis abruptly froze in terror. Before her was an oversized...dragon...lizard perhaps...with a mouth that could eat a dozen ponies full. The dragon lizard growled out its delight, "Cadence! So good to see you!"

The queen gave a shy grin, "Uh, right! It's been so long since we last saw each other...who were you again?!"

The waved her off, "Oh, you remember me. It's Roxy! We met at in the park a long time ago! You gave me some dating tips."

The Dragon leaned in really close with her teeth showing, " _Remember?_ "

Chrysalis nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yes right! How is your...date with..."

"Chrysalis stopped when the realization hit her that she had no idea who Roxy was dating. Roxy was helpful, "Godzilla. Haven't seen him in a bit, but I'm sure I'll run into him before long. Maybe we'll go on a nice stroll through the city."

If this Godzilla was as big as Roxy, there might not be anything left of the city when they were done. Worse, the Queen couldn't feel anything from this beast, so she had no idea what Roxy was planning. Chrysalis gave a terrified grin, "Well, I got to get back to getting ready for my wedding. Bye!"

The door slammed closed. A moment passed, then Roxy looked down at Fluttershy while the pony looked up at the T-Rex. Roxy asked, "How did I do?"

Fluttershy beamed, "You were great! A little more on the teeth and maybe a growl or two and she'll be running before the Wedding begins, I have no doubt."

* * *

5.9 Saphroneth

"You know," Grant muttered, looking at the latest variation. "I can't help but think someone decided to cut a few corners here."

"Hey, lighten up!" Owen swung a giant hunk of meat on the end of a ten foot tether, then sent it skywards. "Charlie!"

The raptor swooped out of the sky and snagged her meal.

"Yeah, that's the kind of thing I mean," Grant said, as Owen got the second tether ready for Echo. "They're raptors, sure, but that's supposed to mean _veloci_ raptors. Not a Falconiform. These aren't dinosaurs!"

"Hey, hey!" Owen said, as Echo ate her fill. "They are too dinosaurs. Aves is a subclade of Dinosauria."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure," Owen agreed. "Just saying. Hey, Delta!"  
 _  
Woosh, woosh, ziiiiip_

"Atta girl. Hey, Roxanne around?"

Grant shrugged, as Owen readied the meal for the last of the six foot perigrines. "I've got no idea."

0o0o0o0o

Thirty feet of Golden Eagle shifted on her outside branch.

"...okay, it's not as bad as normal," she admitted grudgingly. "Just."

* * *

5.10 Saphroneth

"We asked for something as dangerous as possible," Clair explained. "And we got it in the Indomitus Rex."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why did you want something as dangerous as possible?"

Clair blinked. "That's... kind of the point of a theme park? Dangerous things made safe?"

"I know all about dangerous things made safe, I work with Velociraptors," Owen shot back. "We had to build an extra ten feet on their cage recently, they worked out how to form a dino pyramid."

"...right," Clair muttered. "Anyway - I can assure you, we're taking all precautions. That's why we brought you over to-"

Owen stared.

"Why isn't there a roof on the cage?"

"Should there be?" Clair asked.

"When you gave it goddamn _wings_ , yes! Tell me there's a SAM site around here or something..."

On cue, the I-rex jumped - and didn't come down again, as a pair of huge wings unfurled and hammered the air.

"Ah, great..." Owen turned and ran for the door to the outside. "Barry, we're gonna need the raptor jetpacks!"

"...jetpacks?" Clair asked faintly.

Owen listened to Barry's reply, then interrupted him. "I know, I know, getting them back off again's gonna be a nightmare, just do it!"

Between one step and the next, he slipped into his rocket boots. Another jump, and they ignited with a roar.

"I swear, my recommendation next time is to contain it in twenty thousand tonnes of concrete..."

* * *

5.1: Welcome to the Loops Squad! Emmet and Starlord regularly switch places with each other and Owen, as such the Squad consider them honorary Alphas though Emmet is the only one who share's Owen's OTHER nickname with the squad...

5.2: Just because two people are looping it doesn't mean their gariented to meet, for a while at least.

5.3: Fluttershy the ultimate animal tamer!

5.4: Apparently a reference to Jurassic Park Trespasser.

5.5/I .I: A different number system?! Yes like the Ace Attorney/Professor Layton loop's we've expanded, any and every media involving Dinosaurs belongs here including the tear inducing Land Before Time.

5.6: Owen and the I-Rex are playing Gene Roulette throughout the loops.

5.7: Yaaaaa Turns out the way Roxy got started looping isn't the proper way, and Artemis is a f*ck ton of trouble for it.

5.8: Fluttershy and Roxanne are Besties for several reasons.

5.9: Feathers the Raptors love them, Roxanne hates them unless their useful like now.

5.10: For reference No the Squad in this snip aren't awake and Owen doesn't know that their looping yet.


	6. Chapter 6

6.1 Crossoverpairinglover

**Previously, with Alan Grant**

_"Your lucky I need you alive for this loop." Artemis leveled a glare back at him as Alan huffed._

_"Oh, and what for"_

_"You, Mr. Grant, have been uploaded with a special patch that, upon visiting six specific points in this Read Only Loop, will lock down its time travel and allow for this loop to finally be looping. Your participation in this is required, refusal will not be tolerated"_

_"What?"_

**Now, to finally get to this story**

Alan Grant found himself walking through a valley somewhere in...somewhere dry, a place surrounded by mountains, filled with scrub, grasses and trees.

Artemis had 'suggested' that he go to this place, the center of a universe that was read only. Apparently he was now carrying some sort of...program, or something, that would restrain time travel.

Alan had no idea when he was given his 'anti time travel' vaccine, or whatever she meant, but it was somewhat unnerving to think about.

But why did he have to do it? There were apparently many other loopers, some who had the time to teach raptors how to kill people with their minds.

What was so special about this world that made it his job to fix?

Perhaps the guy he was supposed to meet would answer his questions.

Alan found him sitting in a black haired man in khackis. To Alan's unease, he had papers on his desk detailed with more than a few familiar faces on them.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you face to face" The man greeted warmly as he stood up and the two shook hands "I heard you came greatly recommended from my benefactors. I can only hope we'll be successful" The man promptly began walking briskly, as if in a hurry to get to somewhere

"After all, Prehistoric Park needs all the help it can get if we're to rescue creatures from the brink of their extinctions in the past. Now come on, the Rexes won't be saving themselves" the man shouted back as Alan was frozen in horror.

Another Jurassic Park.

Oh crap

0o0o0o

It had been a long, long, long loop for Alan, who was now lying on the ground in complete exhaustion mentally.

He had not only outran Rexes (Which by now he was more experienced with) but now he had added Meteors, Cave Bears, Wooly Rhinos,  _Chinese_  Raptors/Mei Long, Volcanoes, Toxodon, Smilodon, Terror Birds, Forest Fires in oxygen rich environments, Albertosaurus, Deinouchus and  _Texan_  Raptors/Troodon to a list that, to Alan, was far too long.

This place, this Prehistoric Park, was now home to two Rex siblings who hated each other (Terrence and Matilda...Alan wasn't there for naming them), a Triceratops named Theo (who rutted with a tire covered tractor), a flock of Ornithominus (Who was duck like in behavior for some reason, that reproduced...which was encouraged), a Mammoth named Martha (Who lived with African Elephants), a Elasmotherium wooly rhinoceros, 4 Microraptors, a herd of Titanosaurus (That were by far the most annoying gigantic sauropods that Alan had ever met), a Terror Bird (A six foot tall flesh eating creature that was too raptor like for Alan's taste) two Smilodons (That reproduced into four Smilodon), a trio of giant bugs (A dragonfly like the ones from that variant loop with protocompies and a heroic lawyer, a large scorpion and a man sized centipede), a Deinosuches (A crocodile large enough to nearly eat a rex) and a Troodon (That stowed away and frankly Alan didn't know what they were going to do with it.

This place had far less money than Jurassic Park did, its fences were mostly wooden (with the exception of the stone bug house, needed for oxygen level control) and it had no equivalent to Muldoon to keep order.

And yet...the fences generally worked.

In this place, it seemed as if the fences somehow managed to keep in all but three species perfectly well, and of the issues one of them, the Terror Bird, is simply the fault of dust bathing on the edge of its enclosure, a issue someone would have with a mere chicken, as oppose to a planned escape.

The Rexes could escape, but only one of them had, and only did so once. Matilda broke into her brother's half once to try and kill him, not to escape her enclosure and go hunt elephants.

The other being the Titanosaurs...that were easily controlled with food, and gizzard stones.

Well,  _somewhat_  easily, but Hammond never had that sort of control of any of his creatures.

It mystified him, really.

"Is it really that odd?" Alan looked up to see Artemis the admin standing over him.

"Oh great, you can read my mind" Alan snarked as she rose an eyebrow, but continued on her original train of thought.

"Jurassic Park and Prehistoric Park are two sides of the same idea, the idea of bringing back what was lost to the ravages of time. Yet, while your world looks at the negatives, this one looks at the positives. Where everything went bad at Jurassic Park, with breakouts and death, the same thing here had no deaths and was contained without much incident" Artemis sat down next to Alan and observed the park from below, specifically the old, balding and complaining head keeper run around trying to find the Troodon that caused the breakout. "One has to wonder if things were different because of the people, or perhaps the world. After all, some world's are just more...pessimistic than others. I mean, no matter how hard the Evangelion loopers try, the Gurren Laggan loopers will be happier than they are and their world better off"

"...I'll pretend I know what your talking about" Alan muttered as Artemis mused.

"Thanks to your loop here and the set up program that you were used to carry, this world can now begin to loop. Your adventures to the eight periods of history, to the end day of the Dinosaurs, the Mammoths, the Elasmotherium, the Microraptors, the Terror Birds, the Smilodon and the Deinosuchus, have created a stabilized time lock. The time portal this loop possesses cannot go to other parts of the timeline it did not go in its baseline, not at least until I get Zurvan on a free day to set them up a few hundred loops in. Good job, really. I wasn't expecting it to go half as smooth as it actually did"

"We only got our rexes because of a sandwich, I got stung by a gigantic scorpion and I nearly got to see who'd win in a fight between Mammoth and Rex, you call that smooth!?" Alan questioned her version of 'smooth' as the Admin gave him a wry smile.

"That, Mr. Grant, is baseline. Your be in this loop until it runs its course, so enjoy your little sabbatical from Ingen. You've earned it" and with that, she vanished just as silently as she appeared.

0o0o0o

Next loop, Bob the keeper scratched his head at the yet to be complete habitat in front of him.

He could have sworn they had finished that ages ago, and had to divide it when Terrence and Matilda started trying to kill each other.

How strange...and where was that Grant fellow at?

* * *

6.2 Wildrook

"So," Ian said, "you're telling me that you and I were Anchor Choices because some Goddess of the Hunt decided to flip a coin?"

Alan then shrugged. "That's what she told me," he said. "Now, what's this about trying to deliver a baby T-Rex to its Mother in the city? There's a good reason why I was never involved in that incident."

"We'll discuss that later," Hammond replied, looking at the two. "Other than that, I can assure you...Roxanne is harmless."

Ian blinked. "Roxanne?" he asked Alan. "And I thought time repeating was the crazy part, but you gave the T-Rex a name?"

Alan gave him a look. "Ian, you're about to see things that would confirm Chaos Theory for an encyclopedia to fill," he said.

Then again, when you Awaken as soon as you enter the place, people tend to notice. More-so considering this is Ian Malcolm's first Loop, and he had questions for Alan and Hammond.

"Next time we meet," Ian said to Alan, "we should trade notes. Still, that explains why the place is more heavily-guarded."

"That's because I fired Nedry," Hammond replied. "He's the reason why the Park was a failure...worked for someone named Dobson, but that doesn't matter. Anyways, we're here."

When they arrived at the T-Rex pen, not only did Ian get flashbacks of the chase...but what surprised him was said T-Rex being ridden by children...and acting domesticated.

"Okay, I don't remember her being...gentle," Ian replied. "Nor kid-friendly."

"Neither did I, at first," Alan said. "Heck, it took a Loop where we were forced to be partners for me to accept her as a fellow Looper. Speaking of...Hammond?"

Hammond nodded as he noticed the T-Rex in question walk towards him. "Ah, Roxanne," he said. "I take it you remember Ian Malcolm?"

"You mean the Chaos Theory guy who can wiggle his ears?" the T-Rex asked him. "I remember, Dad. Heard about what he did for the other T-Rex and her child."

Now, Ian was caught off-guard. "She can talk," he said. "She can...speak..."

Roxie got the idea. "He's Awake?" she asked the two, who nodded. She then looked at Ian. "Calm down. We haven't even told you about the Sith Raptor."

"Sith what now?" Ian then shook hsi head. "Sorry, still hung up on the talking part. What's next, her boyfriend being Godzilla?"

Alan, Hammond, and Roxanne were eerily silent.

Ian was now slack-jawed. "Forget chaos theory," he said. "This...this must be what madness feels like."

Alan gave Ian a look. "Malcolm," he said, "you have not SEEN madness just yet."

* * *

6.3 GarnettFox

Owen rubbed his forehead wondering if Wu was just a idiot this loop as he looped out into the Indominus paddock. Blood covered the walls along with cracks in the stone caused by something heavy bashing into them.

Juding by the fact the I. rex was trying to brain it's self on the wall closest to the windows he knew what that heavy object was.

"So what's wrong with it? is it sick, to small a paddock?" Owen frowned looking over the rex noticing the sail on it's back.

"...Does this thing have Spinosaur DNA?"

"The base is a Tyran-"

"I know that Clair, but the size and sail, they added Spinosaur didn't they?" She reluctantly nodded Owen sighing as the I. Rex started going in circles snapping and snarling as she tried to eat her own tail. "Clair, Rexes and Spino's hate each other alright on site B the Spinosaur ATE rexs." Clair's eye twitched in a way Owen had learned meant she was restraining herself from face palming.

"...It's trying to kill and eat it's self because it smells like it's own prey."

"Yup."

"...I'll tell them to postpone the exhibit and see about getting Wu to use some different DNA for the next one. This Indomnius we...Should put down." Owen nodded torn between feeling sorry for it, and cackling madly.

After so long with the fucking thing getting crazy super powers, it felt good to see it had shot it's self in the foot.

* * *

5.5/ I. I Garnettfox

Roxanne winced catching up to the running hatchling, half tempted to just scoop him up in her jaws and take him back to try to explain things to him. "Littlefoot, please wait!" The little one just ignored her, trying his best to pick up his pace.

Roxanne sighed, glancing around and seeing a cliff face she could trap him against. "Gaaaaah, sorry for this." She easily over took him, faking a bite aimed at him, making the herbivore panic and swerve to the side, now running right at the cliff face. Roxanne followed him closely.

The Hatchling skidded to a halt staring up at the trap in horror. He turned, looking desperately for a exit as Roxanne finally managed to corner him.

He whimpered, pressing his self against the rocks, eyes wide as he trembled in absolute horror.

Roxanne fidgeted with her claws, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Ahh..." She faltered, muttering, "Darn it, this is one of those times feathers would help. Kids like fluffy things..." She crouched down again, trying to look as small as possible. "I'm not going to hurt you."

After a long silence he finally spoke: "...You talk." Roxanne's tail wagged a little at the tiny victory.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"...How?" He asked shrewdly. "The only talking Sharptooth I ever met was Chomper, and he only talked because we taught him."

"A goddess messed with my brain to make me smart."

He stared at her.

"...I'm not joking she really did."

He shook his head. "...Why aren't you trying to eat me, or my mo-," he cut his self off, Roxanne wincing.

"Because I'm not a monster...Not anymore now I'm Awake... I can't tell you how sorry I am that I... I killed your 's nothing I can do that will ever make it up to you." Littlefoot sniffed hiding his face in his paws. "...My name's Roxanne."

"...Littlefoot," he muttered, not moving. Taking a chance, Roxanne crawled forward a little.

"I know... I heard some of what happened between you and your mother." He froze up, slowly looking up at her.

"...How much?"

"...Enough to know that time is looping for you, isn't it? You have to repeat your life over and over again."

He slowly nodded. "Y-Yes...How do you know?"

Roxanne gave him a sad smile. "Because you're like me, little one, you're a Looper... Or Anchor. I don't really think there's a way to visually tell them apart..."

"Looper... Anchor?... What?"

Roxanne sighed.

"I'll tell you everything. Hop on my back, I have a little unfinished business." He gave her a wary look, but Littlefoot complied, clambering up onto her back.

Being careful to keep her back as level as possible, she got up and started walking back to finish the burial.

"It starts with a tree..."

0O0O0O0O

"So... Universes are branches on a tree?" Littlefoot clarified, watching as Roxanne moved more rocks over his mothers body; thankfully, Roxanne's scent had scared others away, so no scavengers had approached the body.

"That's right."

"Does... That make us Loopers Treestars? Or Treesweets?"

Roxanne paused. "Hurm maybe... The Anchor - the one who always loops - would be the Treestars, vital for the branch and tree to live. And other Loopers would be the Treesweets... I think at least."

Littlefoot nodded as the last of the rocks fell into place.

"...Are you meant to do anything special?" he asked softly, looking at the burial site.

"Normally there's a big stone with the name on it, so others know who's burried."

"...I didn't know her name... She was always just Mother..."

"Don't worry, Littlefoot... the ones who remember and love them tend to say something when a person's being buried, to remember them and remind them they're loved." Littlefoot nodded, getting up and nuzzling the rocks covering his mother's head.

"...I love you mother, I always have and will... I just wish... I wish you could come with me... see the Great Valley, meet Cera, Petrie, Spike, Ducky, Mo, Mr Three Horn, Chomper; everyone in the Great Valley... I wish you could meet them..." He sniffed, a few droplets falling onto the rocks. "Because I know you'd love them, and they'd love you..."

Roxanne lightly nuzzled Littlefoot. "...I can't say how sorry I am to you, or Littlefoot. But I swear I'll help him get to this Great Valley, protect him and his friends from danger, make sure he get's there safe. Even if the herds throw me out the moment I set claw in the Valley, I'll do everything to make it up to the both of you."

Littlefoot gave her a faint, strained smile. "...Thank you... Come on, we have to follow the bright circle, past the rock that looks like a Long Neck and pass the mountains that burn."

Roxanne smiled.

"Lead the way, Littlefoot."

* * *

6.4 Collab between Tincanman125 and Garnettfox

"Owen did you see that?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, that was one of the handsignals we used back in the Navy, and I don't remember using that one around them." Owen responded.

"Where do you think they learned it?" Barry asked him.

"No clue, but I think I'll stay here after hours, see if they do it again." Owen lied.

"Ok, just don't stay out too late it'll be dark soon." Barry told him as he headed back to his bungalow.

Owen waved off the other crew members making sure to keep the flood lights on.

Cautiously he opened the gate hearing the ever familiar barks of his Girls as they approached. He shut the gate to and the moment Blue appeared in his view held up his hand in the stop motion the four raptors freezing up and staying still eyes on him.

"Ok, defiantly something new." He muttered to his self, normally the four would jolting each other and fidgeting, now they where as still as soldiers at attention.

He put his other hand up in the stop signal and using the other used two fingers to point left then made a fist with his pinkie out signing 'Hi'

The raptors just stared at him for a moment Owen sighing cursing, it must have just been a trick of the ligh-

Blue barked waving at him, his attention on her  _she started signing_  'H-e-l-l-o A-l-p-h-a' Owen's jaw dropped.

Forgetting his self he dropped his hands and rushed the raptors managing to snag both Blue and Charlie in a hug.

"It's really you! Y-Your really looping!" The raptors glanced at each other confused, Echo chirping and nuzzling their Alpha wondering what upset him as they formed up around their pack mate.

* * *

6.5 Garnettfox

Artemis scowled at the smiling red head now sharing her work space. "I don't NEED a assistant!" She hissed, Ardwinna goddess of animals (And one of the few who wasn't also a god of hunting) just smiled.

"Oh aye? Skuld seem's to tink you do, 'specally as ya canny activate any more of your loopers without me sayin' so ." The irish goddess smirked Artemis bristling.

"Lowlife Celtic heathen!" She hissed.

"...I thought it where Dianna who'd 'ave a problem with me bein' a Celt." She shrugged the wild goddess looking threw a few program's and smirking typing in a command and sitting back.

"...What did you just do you Irish hippy?!" Artemis hissed frantically typing at her computer.

"I just got that nice Chaos scientist loopin'." Artemis let out a inarticulate snarl.

"I wanted the Spinosaur looping next! Not him." Ardwinna clicked her tongue taking a note that along with the I-Rex the Spinosaur would be a no-no.

At least till Artemis learned how to play nice.

* * *

6.6 Saphroneth

"What's going on?" Hoskins demanded. "Why have they stopped?"

"That thing's part raptor," Owen said, one hand slowly reaching into the support strut of his bike. "They're communicating."

A few more calls and croons, and the raptors turned to face him.

They'd heard the argument of the I-rex, and now they were waiting to see what their old Alpha did.

Four pairs of reptilian eyes, uncertain, looking at him.

Owen reacted the way he'd realized he should have the first time.

0o0o0o

"...what the heck?" Hoskins asked, staring. "What just happened?"

"It ate a rocket," Lowery said, blinking. "Literally."

0o0o0o

Owen tossed aside the spent Javelin. "Well, girls?"

Blue's head swiveled towards the collapsing I-rex, now missing quite a lot more of its head than was healthy, and then towards Owen again.

Then she shook her head, giving a chirrup, and the others formed up beside her.

"See?" Owen asked. "Pack behaviour. The old alpha has to beat any challengers."

* * *

6.7/ I. II Harry Leferts

Having done more then a few loops with giant monsters in then, Roxanne sighed as she watched the long necked monster walk toward her. 'Let's see... According to those files this is a "Giant Behemoth". A paleosaur with an ability similar to electric eels to discharge electricity from their body. Except... In this case said pulse is also saturated with deadly levels of radiation. Lovely.' Groaning, she shook her head. "And just my luck, while the first two died of radiation poisoning, Wu in this universe managed to fix that issue... I'm going to eat him next chance I get."

Suddenly, she felt a ping and looked around before she returned it. Then to her shock, the Behemoth stopped and looked around itself. "Whose there?"

The voice was rather familiar to Roxanne and she stepped forward a little bit. "That would be me actually..."

With a wide eyed look, the Behemoth turned toward her. "Wait..." As it leaned forward, it examined her more closely and blinked before his face lit up. "Roxanne?! Is that you?!"

It took the looper only a moment to place the voice though it was much deeper and raspier. "Holy... Littlefoot?! Is that you?!"

As he nodded, Littlefoot frowned a bit and looked around. "Yeah... It's me. Um... Do you know what's going on here?"

Slowly, the former T-Rex and currently Zilla chuckled as she walked up to him. "First giant monster loop, huh? Well, let's say that we can have a bit of fun in these. And you can even keep the abilities you got!" A giant bug leapt up at them and Littlefoot looked at it. Several seconds later the mutated insect was just a smoking corpse as bolts of lightning that swirled around Littlefoot's body faded away while the former long neck flinched a bit. "Very useful to keep..."

* * *

6.8 Garnettfox

"Hey-Hey! Easy easy!" The bone covered dragon grumbled annoyed craning her neck to try and loop at the rather gangly viking on her back. "Why did you have to be so big!" The Boneknapper rumbled with laughter Ian clinging onto her bones.

"Maybe you should sit somewhere other then her neck." Hiccup noted Roxanne nodding the scientist yelping and yelling again.

"For the love of god woman stay still!" Roxy barked with annoyance growling softly.

_"Why not sit on her head?"_ Toothless shrugged Ian giving the Nightfury look of wide eye'd terror.

"...Your joking right?"

Hiccup hummed "...Use the horns as tethering point's...she'll be able to hear directions better...I know I have a harness somewhere in my subspace." Roxanne roared with laughter as Ian whimpered with terror.

"I swear to god these loops want to break me."

" _...You DO have Artemis as your admin..."_

* * *

6.9 Saphroneth

Owen blinked.

Before he had time to look around, his loop memories came in - quick as a flash, this time - and he spent a moment looking them over to make sure there was nothing unexpected.

Well, this wasn't Earth, though it was still populated with humans - along with some rather more unusual beasts. His own main area of expertise was to take care of some of the mundane animals, like horses, dogs or cattle as well as flightless birds called wherries.

Though for whatever reason horses were 'runner-beasts', and dogs and cows had strange descriptive names too.

Shrugging that off, Owen glanced down at the knotted rope slung over his shoulder. Memories told him it was an indicator of Journeyman rank, and quite a recent one too... which was why he'd been allowed to join an expedition to Calusa on the southern continent.

That actually sounded pretty sweet.

At that point, a sound returned his attention to what he'd been doing. Kneeling in front of a nest, on which were four small eggs rocking back and forth.

_Fire-lizards._  Probably the main reason his unAwake self had wanted to come down to the southern continent.

There was a crack, and one of the shells splintered. A pair of whirling blue-green eyes peered out, and then the hatchling broke free entirely and shrugged his shell off to reveal a glistening azure skin.

Sensations/emotions intruded on his mind. A cool regard, a deep affection, and a kind of bubbly excitement.

_Boss!_  
  
His jaw dropped. "Blue?"

_Food,_  the hatchling Fire-lizard insisted, and Owen went for one of the bowls of fish he'd prepared.

Then a second shell began to break.

0o0o0o0

"Hey, E'gon!"

_You always sound like some kind of ghost buster here,_  Saphira observed with a chuckle as his rider looked up from rubbing him down.  _Almost a shade slayer._

_You're one to talk, everyone here calls you Saphirath and that's not far from being a maniac with a giant sword._  "Weyrleader?" Eragon asked aloud, as K'van came jogging over.

"Nothing particularly urgent, E'gon," K'van assured him, slowing to a stop. "You've not got any sweep duties the next few days, right?"

"No," Eragon admitted.

"Any plans?"

"I hadn't made any yet," Eragon shrugged. "I did have the idea of going to a Gather at Landing..."

"That should do," K'van nodded. "Someone from Calusa requested escort heading downriver to that very same Gather - apparently the predators have been pretty bad down that way."

"Ted Tubberman has a lot to answer for," Eragon said, shaking his head.

_At least we get target practice,_  his blue commented with a chuckle.

"I'll take felines if we get the grubs too," K'van quipped. "Anyway, are you up for it?"

"Certainly," Eragon assured his Weyrleader. "Saphirath will let you know if we get eaten."

"Try not to, I'd hate to have to break in a new sweeprider as good as you," K'van replied.

_Don't flatter him, he'll demand more pay,_  Heth admonished his rider.

"Okay, where are the coordinates..." Eragon frowned for a moment, then Saphira sent him an image. "Right. Thanks."

_Where would you be without me?_  his dragon asked.

_Probably Alagaesia._ "Wonder what he's like..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Saphira exploded into the air over Calusa, by the side of the wide Jordan river.

"Good work!" Eragon called, as he caught the air and began to descend with slow care. "Okay, there's the main holding... that's the Landing volcanoes... right! Take us down, Saphira!"

_What do you think I'm doing?_  Saphira asked tartly, tail lashing to compensate for his weight.  _Incidentally, it's a bit of a pain being male here._  
  
"Comes with being blue," Eragon twitted him. "It's hardly the first time, or even the tenth."

_So?_  Saphira asked.  _I'd fix it myself if it weren't liable to draw too much comment from confused Greens._  
  
"Greens are easily confused," Eragon agreed. "Okay, that looks like him - wait, don't scare the livestock-!"

0o0o0o0o

The supple blue dragon backwinged and came to a halt about twenty yards from the edge of the herdbeast herd itself.

Predictably, they bolted. In all directions.

Owen winced. "Great..."

"Saphira," the rider sighed. "How many times?"

The dragon did not look especially sorry.

"Blue!" Owen called, and whistled. "Round 'em up!"

The blue fire-lizard on his shoulder launched himself skywards, creeling, and the others - brown Echo, bronze Charlie and gold Delta - flitted in at his command before setting off to corral the herdbeasts again.

"Sorry about that," the rider said, dismounting with a jingle of straps. "S- _he's_  feeling mischievous today."

"No problem," Owen shrugged, shaking hands with the rider. "Looper?"

The bluerider blinked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Slip of the tongue, there," Owen nodded to the blue dragon, now looking interested. "I've kind of been thinking about it myself the last few months. The squad there are all girls usually."

"Huh." Shading his eyes, the rider looked out across the field - seeing four fire-lizards efficiently steering beast after beast back towards Owen. "Not bad. I'm Eragon, by the way - that's Saphira."

_Charmed,_  Saphira volunteered.

"Wait, is the blue one in charge?" Eragon added, tilting his head. "That's not normal..."

"Blue's in charge alright," Owen nodded. "Tough little-"

_That is an outrageously unimaginative name._  
  
"Hey!" Owen said, stung. "They're not that bad... hold on."

He reached into his jerkin, and removed a photo. "Here, this is us normally."

"Yeah, I can see how that's a  _bit_  less obvious," Eragon allowed, inspecting the photo of Owen in combat fatigues and four scaly velociraptors posing for the camera. "Neat. Okay, so we're headed down the Jordan?"

_To find where it flows to the sea._  
  
"Man, your dragon's better at quips than you are," Owen chuckled. "Yeah, that's about the size of it. The squad could probably take a tiger or two, but it's better to be sure."

_Job done,_  Blue reported, flashing into being just over Owen's shoulder and landing on the padded section of his jerkin.

"Quick work," Owen told them, tossing a sweetmeat into the air for Delta. Echo got one next, then Charlie, and Blue took the final one delicately from his hand.

"Well. Shall we?" Eragon asked.

"Why not."

* * *

6.10 Eotyrannus

The doorway to the outside world slid open, smoothly.

Slowly, calmly, a creature emerged. Feet armed with wicked talons padded silently across the metallic floor. Her amber eyes flicked cautiously across the room, and a gentle hiss escaped her. She paused in her tracks, and prepared to check for any scents, any sign of what might be happening...

Then a memory came to her. Bright, vivid. She lifted her head upwards.  _No,_  she thought.  _I should not think things that make no sense.  
_  
But it  _did_  make sense.

A voice blared, and in anger she launched her jaws at the source. The device was pulled away with ease, and-

**"KREEEEAAAYIIIAAAAAAHHH!"**  
  
-she screeched her dominance to all that would hear.

She moved forwards, and the wave of noise of her subjects moved behind her. For a moment, the thoughts had left her head, and her only thoughts were those of freedom.

That moment passed, and she paused in her footsteps. The Alpha Novaraptor barked to an old Oviraptor as it passed, and it chirped back to her, overtaking the procession. _This does not make sense,_ she thought.  _But nonsense can be true, and this is true.  
_  
The mighty raptor reared up, eyes darting across the crates to the sides of the main corridor. She made a click of satisfaction as she identified her target, and tensed her legs.

She jumped, a quarter-ton of aberrant dinosaur leaping the swarm of beasts with ease. A metallic  _thump!_  echoed as she landed on the cage, quickly followed by loud, rapid barking from within it. A few dilophosaurs split from the now-thinning flood of dinosaurs to look, but a mere glance from Alpha sent them away again.

She crouched, and dropped down onto the floor, turning to face the item of interest. An animal within growled and barked, its two front paws pressed against the front of the cage as it did so. Alpha chirped. She had seen it before. It during the last successful Tailless-hunt, after the initial glut of unarmed Tailless had ended and the real foes began. The first, impatient dinosaurs had been slaughtered, burned on a wall of fire or blown apart by Deathstones. Those who were patient were rewarded. Despite ever-increasing strength, they had been worn out by numbers, and Alpha had brought a slaughter of her own by the time she arrived.

And yet, when the only hope for survival was to fight for itself, one of the Tailless had fled to one of the buildings, and taken its last moments to open a door. No survival advantage to itself. Just... looked ahead as the pathetic little creature had fled.

The Tailless had considered it more valuable than its own life. She hadn't really thought about it before, but now... Now it meant something. Hindsight was a wondrous thing, but Alpha had never really thought about it until now. She wanted to join the hunt, to kill, but now she had found this wretched thing...

A lethal talon dug into the wall of the cage. Metal groaned, and then with a tug, the entire front of the cage broke off, clattering to the floor. The dog retreated to the back of its cage at the sight of its impending doom, whimpering.

Its death never arrived. Instead, the raptor moved on alongside the last of the dinosaurs to leave. The base turned silent as the wave of moving dinosaur passed.

The dog sniffed deeply, then barked once, before sprinting off to find its master. Unbeknownst to it, or to any other creature on The Island, an event of phenomenal cosmic importance had passed.

The first Loop had begun.

* * *

6.1...This was my fault, Crossoverpairinglover was head of the JP loops before me and this was one of the first loops, this really should have been in the first chapter so I appolagize to him and everyone else for it taking me this long to get the loop up.

6.2. People Asked and people got. Welcome to the Loops Ian!

6.3. You would think Wu would think about what's going into his death machine of a dinosaur.

5.5/ I. I Thus Littlefoot and Roxy became good friends, almost family over the loops they've had together.

6.4. Owen loves his girls dearly.

6.5. And thus we meet Ardwinna, the little known Goddess who's here to babysit Artemis and get Loopers looping. What didn't thought we couldn't have storylines and fun with the admins to?

6.6 Owen's The Alpha, and he ain't taking no Indomunis trying to muscle in on his Girls. Make's you wonder how he'll take it when they start dating...

6.7/I. II. Ya the Admins probably want to make sure Littlefoot will be ok before they have him looping on his own XD

6.8. Yes Ian did get lashed to Roxy's horns and rode that way. He pretended he didn't like it despite Roxy swaring she could hear him whooping and egging her on to go faster.

6.9. They all enjoyed the Pern loop with the mental connection, some of the girls where iffy with being Male, thought Delta was glad she was still female, turns out she get's super violent when ANYONE calls her male, regardless if it's true or not.

6.10. Primal Carnage is now looping, Welcome to the loops Alpha Novaraptor


	7. Chapter 7

7.1 Garnettfox

"And Hammond said you could do this?" Owen arched a eyebrow at the raptor measuring out everything.

Roxy nodded humming "For a test run, not like it matter's much anyways Loops ending soon." She hopped over the counter claws tapping as she logged into the computer "I just want to use it to get a good idea of layout, might keep it for a while till I can manage to get one for my Rex height made. Two thousand rooms eh?...Have to look into bigger on the inside tech or..." She tapped a claw to her chin "Something like Japan, tiny doors sacked ontop of each other leading into bigger on the inside suites?"

"...Your serious about this." Owen blinked "Your really serious about this, opening a looper hotel?"

"And in house restaurant." Roxy added. "Oh the Squads signed on to be my wait staff. I just have to do the baking for their coffee shop when they get that off the ground."

"...The heck?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "We need a hangout for loopers that isn't filled with people boozing it up or nonstop fighting. And sometimes people just want to relax and not worry for a while. A hotel does that."

"...What are you even going to be payed in?" Owen questioned following the raptor out.

"Mostly it'll be a 'Pay what you think the stays worth' thing, I'm hoping mainly people pay in food from home loops so I can expand what I serve in the restaurant..." She frowned turning to Owen "...Is it possible to keep a farm in your subspace? I normally put everything in stasis but a all organic farm...With every kind of animal..."

"...I'm done." Owen shook his head walking off. Roxy shrugged touching the door of the Jurassic Park Hilton and sub spaced the building she had work to do.

* * *

7.2 Eotyrannus

Alpha  _hated_  this Loop.

For a while after she'd met Tailless Leader Shepard, things had largely returned to normal- well, at least, her  _new_  normal. For the numerous loops between then and now, she'd honed her senses, hunting skills and ability to fight- as well as her ability to defend the rest of the Rebellious from Tailless intruders. She'd slowly learned which sort of Tailless to attack on sight, which sort to toy with and scare off, and which sort to ignore. So far, it had been working- a much greater number of Loops had been her and the Rebellious living out their lives in peace.

That wouldn't be happening this time, though. Definitely. Why?

No Rebellious.

Even worse, this time? It was a non-standard  _body,_ too. And what a terrible body it was- her arms were gangly, her skin damn near albino, her wrists and hands were malformed, she'd lost the two massive gripping-claws on her feet... and, worst of all, the quills that had previously lined her back were gone, leaving her bare skin exposed to the elements with just a few spines sticking out for protection. Although she had little to compare it to except the occasional Tailless at an odd angle, she guessed that whatever this thing was, it was a crude mockery of a tyrant. Perhaps it was related to the Acrocanthosaurus.

Her environment was just as bad. Her sister- it didn't seem to be a Looper- was extremely aggressive, and the first time they'd met she'd had to intimidate her into  _not_  trying to rip her limb from limb. The Tailless apparently hadn't noticed that, and so they remained together. Alpha had been a moderating influence on her, though. Without her? She was guessing that whoever had been in her body would have been ripped to shreds, as would anyone else who got in her way. Unless they killed Innatus right back, of course.

Yeah. She'd named her violently bloodthirsty sister after the  _Novaraptor innatus_ , the rarer kind of Novaraptor with those luxurious feathers, the ones that were content in both sun and snow and that were secretly envied by Alpha herself. She honestly had no idea why she chose to name such a despicable dinosaur...-ish thing after one of the finest dinosaurs on the island.

Unfortunately, Innatus was the only company she had right now, and so she was tolerated. Occasionally, when her aggression was redirected, she could be quite good company.

_SKRITCH SKRITCH SKRITCH SKRITCH_  
  
On the other hand, the rest of the time, it was increasingly hair-brained schemes to escape. Alpha couldn't say she blamed Innatus for doing so- they'd been in this same enclosure for years, with only the plant growth and feeding crane breaking the monotony.

Innatus barked, and growling, Alpha plodded her way over to see what she was doing this time.

It quickly became apparent that the idea had  _some_  merit. Instead of grabbing the feeding crane and being pulled to the other side (their food had been delivered by helicopter for a week), or using the Tailless viewing-chamber as a climbing aid (that was when Innatus found out about electricity), she was using her brain this time. Alpha examined the plan, and added a few modifications of her own...

0o0o0o0o

Owen had a list of places he preferred to Awaken in. Drinking coca-cola with his motorcycle. Training the Raptor Squad, maybe.

And then there was the Indominus Rex paddock. Which, he found when he checked his memories, to contain not one but  _two_  Indominus. He swore, disguising it as a reaction to the trail of claw marks leading up the wall. And the fact that this time they were  _actually out_ , as evidenced by the fact that their trackers were out too.

He Pinged, receiving a couple of responses. Roxanne and the Raptor Squad were the only ones that were normally close enough to matter. That was five dinosaurs versus two Indominus, thank the Tree for that. Then, he realised, Indomnus trackers usually _weren't_  attached to an Indominus.

He heard a growl behind him. One of the Indominus materialised from the foliage. This one, he could recognise a mile off. And it was close. Too close.

He turned around, sprinting. He could already see Nick at the gate. The door was already opening. The worker behind him was already being ripped limb from limb.

A mass of white burst from the foliage at the gate itself. Nick was punted across the paddock with a wet crunch as it slammed into the gap between the paddock and gate. Owen kept running, even as the dinosaur planted its feet on the ground and  _pushed_ , muscle straining against screaming hydraulics. The hydraulics seemed to be winning.

Owen darted past the ankles of the second Indominus, and ran for his life, to the safety of the truck he'd hidden under many times before. The second Indominus abandoned the gate as its sibling arrived, and together, they strode into the open.

The first quickly overtook the second, managing to hit its fellow in the face in an all-too-familiar manner. It was just like Charlie and Delta.

One Indominus was bad enough. But so was one Velociraptor, and when you had  _two..._

_0o0o0o0o_

Innatus stalked forwards, Alpha willing to ignore the transgression against her dignity with something so much more important happening right now. For the first time, Innatus was in the outside world, and Alpha wanted her to have that moment uninterrupted.

On the other hand, when she began to sniff around for more humans to kill, Alpha quickly barked to make her stop doing that. She motioned for her to go on ahead instead. Alpha still had... unfinished business.

As Innatus ran into the trees, Alpha crouched down next to the vehicle, one that suddenly smelled like gasoline. She put her head to the ground, purring in amusement. And then...

_Ping!_  
  
She ran off to follow Innatus. It was time to see if there was anything worth hunting in this unfamiliar land.

* * *

7.3 Saphroneth

Claire wound up and threw the red flare directly at the I-rex, and Roxanne stormed past her to smash through the Spinosaurus skeleton and get to work.

"You don't have to put on the red light, Roxanne!" Owen called.

There was dead silence. Even the I-rex sensed something terrible had happened, and stepped quietly out from the path of Roxanne's sudden gimlet stare.

"...it was a joke?" Owen tried.

Blue shook her head, managing to faceclaw.

* * *

I. III/7. 4 Saphroneth

"What are they doing here?" Grandpa asked. "No predators are allowed in the great valley!"

"I don't know, grandpa!" Littlefoot replied, uncertainly. "Cera's papa asked everyone to come!"

"Lead the way, Littlefoot," Grandma told him. "This sounds important."

0o0o0o0o0o

"...what we've been  _saying,"_  the lead sharpclaw was saying, making a gesture with her claws. "We  _know_  predators aren't allowed. We don't eat meat."

"Not at the moment, anyway..." one of the others muttered, and got a thwap to the face. "Ow!"

"Sorry about Echo," the lead one admitted. "She's not the brightest of raptors sometimes."

"I am!" Echo said, hurt, and ducked another tail thwack. "Ha-!"

The blue-striped sharpclaw kicked out with her hind leg, and Echo staggered back before touching her nose. "Ow..."

"You have no proof!" Cera's dad said, scowling. "This could just be some kind of plot!"

"You know," said one of the ones who hadn't yet spoken. "I'm pretty sure we could take all of you. At once."

There was a general rustling of movement among the Valley inhabitants, and some of them drew closer to their friends.

"Delta..." Blue sighed. "I'm trying to negotiate here. I know it's a foreign concept for you..."

* * *

7.5 Garnettfox

"So any new bling?" Roxy grinned balancing Ian's Viking Helmet from their HTTYD loop. Alan shrugged pulling out a off gizmo.

"Got the Variant of our base line again, Wish I could get a hub loop so I can find out more about it." He huffed turning it over in his hands. "Got it off the Dobson guy, the one Nedry sell's us out to."

Hammond's eyes hardened "Oh I remember him."

"Can I eat him?" The four humans ignored her Ian unsteadily trying out Owen's rocket boots as the Rex pouted. "Well what does it do?"

Alan shrugged finally finding the switch "Let's find out." He turned it on the human's hearing nothing but a barely there whine from the device.  
To Roxanne it was pure agony. The rex tossed her head roaring in anger and pain mind clouding as her primal instincts took over from her reeling rational mind.  
And it knew only one thing, 'Something is hurting me, I must kill it'.

"Turn it off TURN IT OFF!" Hammond yelled trying to grab the sonic device Alan scrambling to do just that as the rex realized, Lunch was here.  
Ian grabbed Alan and Owen un-pocketing his rocket pack pulled Hammond out of harms way Roxy's jaws missing them narrowly. The Dino shreaked snapping at them before turning away and charging through her un-reinforced fence the Rex seeking out others.

"...Well you've just set a raging, Fire breathing, Radiation fueled T. rex lose on my island." Hammond deadpanned turning to the horrified looking Alan.

"...Please tell me Godzilla's around so he can stop his PMSing girlfriend..."

* * *

7.6 Garnettfox

Ardwinna rolled her eyes doing her best to ignore Artemis's glares on her back.

"Tryin' ta give me the evil's ain't gonna make me go." she remarked.

"I don't care, I want you gone!"

"Well to bad, Skud assigned me 'nd Odin Ok-ed it. Your stuck with me." She frowned her key's clinking as she worked threw the code. "...Artemis what is this?"

The huntress shrugged pretending not to notice. "I don't know, your the one who's got the looper code." Ardwinna turned and glared.

"You tried to firewall the humans AND that group of Raptors? I thought you wanted dinosaurs looping!"

Artemis scoffed "Those four? boring, they change their mind and obey that man every loop. Now the Spinosaur on the other hand." Ardwinna sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well this is a cluster fuck, no wonder they wanted me to do this..." She hummed double checking the code on the raptors, they of all the potential loopers seemed to have the least amount of code to prevent them. Nodding to herself she pulled up their file and started to work.

It'd take a while (And she'd have to consult with Skud about where to loop them to bring up their intelligence) But spiting Artemis by getting the 'Boring' Dinosaurs looping sounded good to her.

* * *

7.7 Saphroneth

"Impressive show, there," Grant said, applauding, as Owen took his gloves off.

"Thanks," Owen replied, glancing back into the raptor pen and waving. All four raptors waved back, some with toothy grins. "Since they got looping it's been easier, to put it lightly..."

"That's not what I meant," Grant replied. "I mean more that the whole thing still works when they're... well, purestrain raptors."

"The feathers are strange, yeah," Owen admitted. "Well, normal, but... you know they could actually fly when they were kids?"

"Of course I know what raptors are capable of," Grant pointed out. "What exactly do you  _think_  my specialty is?" He shrugged. "I'm kind of suspicious the labs put a  _bit_  of parrot in there, though..."

Owen considered. "Yeah, Blue's a bit incandescent."

The raptor in question preened, showing off her shimmering blue-purple feathers.

"Knowing how Roxanne usually is about it, though," Grant went on. "Shouldn't they be a bit less happy with it all?"

Owen glanced into the pen, and the raptors held a lightning-fast hand-signal conversation.

"...you don't speak their sign language, do you?" he asked, after a few seconds.

Grant shrugged, and Blue gave an exaggerated sigh before rolling her eyes and making a chirp-roar sound.

Owen's eyes unfocused a bit.

"Should I know what  _that_  was?" Grant asked.

"All she said was that she'd show us what she meant, and she asked for something as baseline as possible without anyone getting blown up." Owen shook his head. "I don't know either."

0o0o0o0o0o

Four brightly-coloured raptors hemmed in Owen, Clair, Grant and the kids.

"Easy, Blue," Owen said, playing up to his role.

Blue gave him a tooth-bared look which probably seemed a lot more vicious to someone who wasn't a looper.  _Don't want to play?_  she asked.  _Fine._

She tossed her head, and the four raptors turned to face the I-Rex.

_Hey,_  she added, in hand signals this time.  _This is why we were so interested in feathers._

"Were those  _hand_ -" Zack began, and then the I-Rex roared.

The raptors jumped, claws snagging onto its hide, and it thrashed.

And not one of the four feathered dinosaurs came off.

"Predatory flapping behaviour," Grant said, nodding to himself, as Charlie's wing-arms beat to keep her stable on the bigger predators' back. "It's how they stayed on a larger dinosaur when they attacked it!"

A screech of pain turned into a roar of rage, and the I-Rex lunged towards a building to scrape Echo and Delta off her left flank.

_Hup!_  Blue transmitted sharply, and both endangered velociraptors jumped into the air. Wings and tails spreading, they turned in a tight circle as they fell and sprang straight back on as soon as possible.

* * *

7.8/I. IV Harry Leferts

Littlefoot blinked and then looked up at the human beside him. "Um... So Roxy isn't awake in this loop and neither are your raptors?"

Despite the looks they were getting from Barry, Owen nodded with a grimace as he watched the raptors talk with the Indominus. "Yeah... Which means in a few moments my girls are going to turn on me and join that fu... Freaking thing and this fight will be tough as..."

Knowing what he meant, Littlefoot frowned for a moment before his face lit up. "I got just the thing!" His neck reached around and he dug into his subspace pocket for a moment before he pulled out what looked like a headset and dropped it in front of Owen. "This should help!"

Curious, Owen picked it up and looked it over. "Er... This is nice and all, but what does it do?"

There was a smile on Littlefoot's face as he tapped it with one foot. "I got a couple of these in a loop with this big ape thing called Kong." Both Owen and Barry blinked at that having recognized the name. "It's called a 'Cyber-Link' and has all sorts of things! It has holographic screens to talk to people and that. But it can also merge two or more creatures together to form this really big, human-like one! Big enough to fight that Sharptooth!"

Hearing the sounds between the raptors and the Indominus start to die off, Owen placed it on his ear. "I take it that you want me to have you help?"

The smile on Littlefoot's face only grew. "Uh-huh! That way I can tell Roxy that I helped beat him in a loop!"

Owen blinked for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure, as long as I get to beat him, I'm in."

A moment later, just as the Indominus was about to order the Raptors to attack the humans, there was a flash of bright blue light. When it cleared, everything stared as where Littlefoot and Owen had been, there was now a sixty foot tall and muscular humanoid sauropod. For a few seconds, it looked itself over before he cracked it's knuckles as it clinched it's fist. Then the combined being looked over at the now nervous Indominus and grinned.

It's next move was to drop kick said predatory dinosaur about a hundred feet...

* * *

7.9 Evilhumour

Hammond frowned to himself as this loop was odd. By all accounts, it seemed that Grant was not Awake this loop which meant Roxanne and he were dealing with an Anchor keeping quiet.

Another odd aspect was the remaining raptor he had. While he normally had the entire pack fed poisoned meat that would kill them painlessly, one had refused to eat any of it. It was also acting very odd, pacing back and forth in what seemed like annoyance, glaring at the entrance every once in a while.

He would have put it as his usual dangerous looping raptor but this raptor had set nothing on fire, made no rude gestures or used any force to make her presence known.

Shaking his head as he walked with Roxanne to the raptor cage, drawing more than a few eyes from Grant, Sara, Ian, as well as his grandchildren and that pesky lawyer. Of course, the latter had only rejoined their group after making a quick bathroom detour. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain how he 'tamed' Roxanne or deal with the three scientists' objections for 'taming' a dangerous creature or the lawyer pointing out how dangerous it was to have a blood thirsty monster walking around.

Although Roxanne  _could_  have been a bit more mature then leaving a large pile of excrement for the latter to walk into, in his opinion...

Regardless, both he and his daughter reached the wall of the cage alone, with the raptor glaring at Roxanne, a stone in its claw.

_Definitely a looper_ , he thought to himself,  _and such a young one not to know how to make a pocket for a more reasonable weapon then just a rock. Maybe our mysterious Anchor?  
_  
Nodding to Roxanne, he watched his daughter ask the raptor if things had repeated for it.

With the widening of its eyes, he knew that things were going to get a bit more interesting.

0o0o0o00o0

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it , I didn't do it, I didn't do it,  _ **I didn't do it!**_ " Artemis spat out quickly as Ardwinna combed over the coding of the raptor in this loop, holding her hands up to show she hadn't touched the keyboard.

"Quiet, and let me  _work!_ " Ardwinna snapped, trying to trace the code of this new looping raptor back to its Branch, knowing that it wasn't only Artemis ass on the line if _another_  unapproved and  _modified_  dinosaur started looping around. " _There!_ " She shouted, finding the Branch where this raptor came from and putting it up on the screens.

"Huh," Artemis said to herself, reading the Branch's history about time travel and the usual layout of this raptor. Jet packs, heavy weaponry and a lot of hunting. "It seems that not much of its code was lost beyond the norm."

"And it doesn't seem to be that old of a looper either," Ardwinna trying to reassure herself, quickly doing the math to make sure it wasn't during  _her_  tenure that this Branch was activated, with the math against her. "Relatively stable, by all accounts."

"Good to hear ladies," a voice from behind them caused the two Admins to jump, Skuld's hammer poking in between them. "I  _know_  that this Branch, Nanosaur, wasn't your fault Artemis so you are  _not_  in trouble." Using the hammer to pull Artemis's head back so she could stare into the head debugger's eyes, the hunter goddess gulped at the glare directed at her. "Understood?"

With a shake of her head, Skuld let her go and walked out of the office, slamming the door shut loudly.

With a dull blink shared between the two Admins in the office, they slowly turned their attention back to the new looper under their jurisdiction.

* * *

7.10 Jcogginsa (Minor edits to ending by Garnettfox)

Massive fused loops, whilst not necessary a common occurrence, were not by any stretch uncommon. When they happened, one of three things generally happened. The most common was a hearty round of drinking at the nearest bar. The second was some manner of combat, usually extremely chaotic. The third, and the one that happened least often, was a flea market. Loopers would set up stands and peddle wears. Many used this as an opportunity to clean their Pockets, some had original material to barter.

Roxanne, Ian, and Own found themselves at one such stand.

''Hello, what would you like?" the operator, one Hermione Jean Granger, asked the three.

"A, uh, floating cat thing said you had a some books for, uh, newbies?" Ian replied.

"Of course. I have three books in stock."

The first was a thick tome titled "Looping Basics and Mechanics Explained, by Hermione Jean Granger and Twilight Sparkle." The next was about the dimensions of a high school textbook and was titled "History of Looping Mechanics, by Mewtwo." Finally, the smallest of the three "Loops for Dummies, By Ron Weasley and Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'll take one of those." Ian said, pointing to Loops for Dummies.

"Me too." Owen added.

"I'll take a History of Looping Mechanics." Roxanne said "I've read some of his other works."

"Excellent choices? Now, what do you have to offer?"

Roxanne retrieved a sword from her pocket "An original Sword in the Stone, from a Le Morte D'Arthur loop. "

"That will do nicely. " Hermione said, handing over the book.

Owen rummaged through his pocket, before pulling out a nice white suit. "One of Wilson Fisk's suits. He replaced Hoskins once."

"Hmm, I don't have a use for it personally, but I can find someone who does. I'll take it."

"I, uh, don't have anything. Still haven't gotten the hang of the pocket thing. "

"Hmm, okay. I'll make you a deal. When you get your pocket working, start writing a journal of your experiences as a new looper. Next time we see each other, you can give it to me and we'll be even, okay?"

"Deal."

Sometime later, the trio went to area where the food was being sold to grab a bite. There were looking for a seat, when they heard a voice. "Roxanne, over here!"

They turned, and said Dinobot waving his hand. He was sitting at a table with Mewtwo and Rainbow Dash.

"You know him?" Own asked.

"He replaced Blue once, helped me deal with the I. Rex." Roxanne replied as she began to stride over.

The three took a seat at their table, and began to chat amicably. At some point, Ian asked Mewtwo a question.

"So, uh, I've been reading up on that ping thing. I gotta ask, why's it so...what's a good word, plain? I mean, it just lets you know someone's awake but not where, or or who? Seems like after all this time that sort of thing could be fixed. Improved as it were."

"An excellent question. There have been attempts to upgrade the Ping, but they have not gained widespread use, and I have several theories as to why."

"Well by all means, speak away." Malcolm replied.

"Well, first is the Ping's components. It is comprised of a variety of elements, from Psychic power to ki, and each component subsequently makes innovation a more difficult task. Secondly, is it's secretive nature. The Ping is designed to only be detected by Loopers, not unawake parties. If the unawake could detect it, it would lead to false positives. The third reason is that if the Ping is altered, people would have to learn to listen for the new version. They already know the original like the back of their hands, so a new Ping would have a substantial teething period. Finally, Loopers don't like to know everything. Surprise is the spice of life, afterall"

Ian Malcolm considered this for a few moments, then said "Okay then. I'll do it."

"Do what?" Dash asked.

"I'm going to make a new Ping, and get past all those problems."

"...Yeah, I'm out." Owen replied shaking his head. "If you don't understand it don't fuck with it."

Slightly put out Ian turned to Roxanne. "How about you, uh, Roxie?" He asked hopefully.

Roxie hummed looking up from where she was doodling on her hotel plans "Eh? No thanks. I'm too busy with managing my hotel. I'm trying to pry bigger on the inside tech from the Doctor, but getting him to explain it to me in terms I can understand is like pulling teeth." she said as she took a bite of mutton.

"This won't be easy, you realize." Dinobot drawled as he looked dubiously towards the enthusiastic Ian.

"Well, it's like they say. Life, uh, life finds a way," Ian grinned.

Somehow Dinobot simply KNEW that something horrible was going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

7.1 Over the Loops Roxanne's found she likes cooking and taking care of people, why not do something with it?

7.2 No the I-Rex even though Alpha from Primal Carnage has befriended it won't loop.

7.3 Name songs are universally hated

7.4/I. III Littlefoot woke up later and didn't know weather to laugh or scold the squad for their antics

7.5 This is actually part of JP canon, book canon but still super sonic noises make them go bazerk.

7.6 Not all loops are chronological, and Ardwinna's putting the accent on to annoy Artemis

7.7 Roxy doesn't like feather, the Squad loves them.

7.8/I. IV Littlefoot more often then not is a traveling looper, the admins think it's cruel for him to constantly watch his mother die.

7.9. Welcome to the Loops Nano anchor of Nanosaur.

7.10 The Tree shuddered as the Ping Saga began...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small announcement regarding the number system, as you've already seen when we have Land Before Time snips I use roman numerals. This was a fun little thing I threw in because LBT snips are our second most numerous after Jurassic Park, and as a nice little nod to the roman numerals used in the movies numbering system.
> 
> That being said we have a new addition to our snips. The Ping Saga which rather then being numbered like other snips instead will have P.S-Insert number. This is done because the snips regarding the Ping Saga...Are extremely short and we already have a large enough backlog.
> 
> That being said sit back and enjoy the insanity!

8.1 calvinball

**(Jurassic Park ~ It's Just Drops of Water)**

"Wait a second."

"What's wrong, Malcolm?"

It had been a relatively quiet Loop thus far, all things considered. For whatever reason (who knew why Yggdrasil did the things it did sometimes) he and Ian Malcolm had Looped into a what Grant was reasonably sure was a near-Hub Loop as high school teachers in Japan. Malcolm was busy teaching philosophy and advanced mathematics, as well as sponsoring a tiny club called the SOS Brigade ("Yeah, I don't actually know what they  _do_ ," Malcolm had admitted to him once. "The girl in charge took one look at me, pouted, and said 'Darn, they're teachers. They can't technically be  _in_ the club.'") while he taught biology and was in charge of the Paleontology Club.

High schoolers weren't  _exactly_  children, but Alan Grant was still a little uneasy about the whole situation, as well as baffled that any version of himself would actually willingly teach at a high school.

While they were both in the teacher's lounge, alone save for each other by some odd coincidence, Malcolm had spoken up, concern apparent on his face.

"It's the Loops, Grant," Malcolm said, shaking his head. "They don't make any sense. According to Chaos Theory -"

"Not  _this_  again," Grant said with a groan.

"Look, I apologized for acting like that in Baseline, but Chaos Theory is serious stuff, alright?" Malcolm said. Once he felt assured he had Grant's attention again, he continued. "Okay, so Chaos Theory is all about how tiny variations completely change the world. You know that, right?"

"Right..." Grant said, bothered that there didn't yet seem to be any direction to the conversation.

"So why don't the Loops change more?" Malcolm said. Grant just rolled his eyes and gestured to the room.

"Have you  _noticed_  where we are?" Grant asked. "If this isn't a change from how our lives normally go, then I don't know what -"

"Not what I meant," Malcolm said testily. "Yes, there are Variants, but I'm talking about Baseline Loops. Why is it that whenever we go to Jurassic Park, barring our own intervention, Hammond says the same things, the weather doesn't change, Nedry's hack happens at the same time, the same people get eaten in the same order, and on and on and  _on!_ " Malcolm thumped the coffee table between them, emphasizing himself. "Chaos Theory dictates that there should be more variation than that.  _So why isn't there?_ "

Grant look at Malcolm, blinked, and shook his head, smiling.

"I guess Chaos Theory is just wrong," he said.

Malcolm's double take was priceless.

"But - that - Chaos Theory can't just  _be wrong_ , that's not how it works!"

* * *

8.2 Garnettfoxy

"Alan! Alllllan!" The raptor expert glanced up from sorting through some of his papers on dinosaur behavior.

"Yes?" Roxanne purred bouncing a little.

"I gotta new thiiiiiing wanna see?"

Alan sighed subspacing the papers. "Sure go ahead." Roxanne grinned and with a flash her scales had become a shimmering rainbow of colors Alan rubbing his eyes to double check it was real. "...And the point of that other then giving others a potental headache?"

Roxanne rumbled with laughter leaning down letting Alan see her still mostly normal fangs. The odd one out was one of her long sharp canines which like her scales was a rainbow of colors. "Like it? It's Ammolite."

"...Steven Universe?" Alan guessed tapping the Gem fang.

"Yup! Wanna see my weapon?" Alan nodded Roxanne opening her jaw...And kept on opening it, Apparently her Gem form like the I. rex was part snake as her jaws opened almost a full 180 degrees before the Ammolite glowed and her jaws where covered in a false set of teeth.

"...Well that's anticlima-" The fake fangs roared into life her jaws becoming living chainsaws. "...I take it back..." Roxanne laughed shifting back.

"Can't wait to see the I. rex's face when I bite her with that!"

* * *

7.2 Eotyrannus

The Indominus lowered its head to the ground. Owen could feel its warm, putrid breath on him, hear it as it flowed out of its jaws. There was a noise, so deep he felt it rather than heard it...

...And then there was a Ping.

Owen lay there, dazed, as the dinosaur walked off. There was no way that the timing of the Ping could've been coincidental. It had to have been on purpose. It had to have been the Indominus.

"...Shit," he cursed.

He crawled out from under the truck, and tried to guess where they'd be headed. The problem was, he had no clue where to  _begin_. The Looper seemed to be the one in charge, and unfortunately, it seemed to place no value on human life. He shivered as he remembered the sound that had come from Nick as the Looper's foot had connected.

On the other hand, it looked as though it didn't see the point in pointless bloodshed. It had hurried the original Indominus away from the pen, and had let both him and the Indominus (which cannibalised its sibling in the base loop) live. That was better than nothing.

By now, they'd already be closing the north of the park down, maybe even all of it. Right now, though, no human device would be able to track either of those dinosaurs down.

He hated putting them in harm's way when Roxanne had nuclear fusion powers and he had a subspace inventory, but the Raptor Squad were the only ones who could track this dinosaur down.

0o0o0o0o0o

Innatus growled, jaws open slightly as he followed Alpha uphill. The not-currently-a-Novaraptor hissed back, telling her to be patient. They needed to scout the island before they could find something to hunt.

She barked, coming to a halt, with Innatus quickly coming beside her. The other dinosaur was peering down the hillside, trying to spot something to kill, but Alpha was more focused. They'd passed up other open spots, but this one had a reasonable view of the entire island.

It was a bit hard to see all the way across the island, but she could see enough. Judging from her size compared to the vehicles, she would be eating similar prey to a tyrant. The arm size implied this species was more similar to the Acrocanthosaurus than anything else, so they'd be attacking something that used sheer size as a defence, instead of armour or speed. That meant sauropods.

She barked, Innatus looking up at Alpha. The non-Looper followed her gaze... To halfway across the island.

Innatus seemed incredibly frustrated by the fact Alpha had chosen somewhere that far away to hunt. However, she had learned early on that Alpha was the top predator here. It had taken being beaten into the ground numerous times for her to figure that out, sure, but she knew it. The knowledge had the intended effect- Innatus, despite a roar of frustration and anger, took her rage out on a tree instead of Alpha. Good.

She followed her trail back down, knowing that falling down a foliage-covered ditch happened surprisingly often when going downhill in unfamiliar territory. It would be a rather awkward moment if she, the supposed leader here, was bested by gravity.

Alpha sniffed the air, checking to figure out if any of the humans had followed them during their treck. She couldn't smell any- no, wait, there was something there...

She lifted her head up, and barked quietly. There were two scents. The biggest one was the scent of vehicles, and now she knew what to listen for, she could hear land vehicles off in the distance. Second was some other animal- it smelled vaguely like what currently was her own kind, mixed with something else.

Innatus was behind her. She could see the signs- something was happening... And when 'something' happened, it usually involved things to kill. She breathed, drooling slightly in anticipation.

She barked to the other dinosaur, sending her forwards and towards the scent and sound. Alpha herself would stay hidden, and make preparations if things didn't go as expected. Innatus was to go forwards, scout out the area, and see if she could intimidate the humans into leaving. Alpha would circle around the back- they knew two tyrants were on the loose, and if they got aggressive, she could reveal herself and make them think twice about splitting their firepower between two dinosaurs.

As she moved, she was surprised to see her skin distort and change colour. She looked up, internally grinning an evil grin. She'd always wondered what you got when you mixed a Hunt Raptor with a Tyrannosaurus...

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Owen signalled for the rest of the vehicles to slow down as the Raptor Squad found their quarry. This was all-too familiar. It was a different place, and a different time, to normal... But the Indominus was still there.

_No, there's two Indominus,_  he thought.  _Indominuses?_ He shook off the thought of what the plural of 'Indominus' was, and turned his attention to the treeline. Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo stood in the centre of the clearing, signalling to one another with their hand gestures. He'd never quite get used to them doing that. Right now? They were signalling that one of the Indominus was dead ahead.

Heavy footfalls echoed as something moved in the trees. Then it was in sight, the full body of the Indominus Rex visible to all. This was another thing that would never change- but instead of mild amusement and confusion, he had a sense of revulsion and anger. This was the beast that had killed his raptors so many times. It had killed Nick, it had turned the Squad against him... Hell, it had killed  _him_  quite a few times.

"Something's wrong," Barry muttered beside him. "They're communicating."

Something  _was_  wrong, but it wasn't because they were communicating.

The hybrid standing before them wasn't at all interested in the raptors. Instead of the soft barks it normally made, it was full-on growling. The raptors started to hiss and screech. Owen slowly brought his rifle to bear. The raptors weren't going to be getting the Indominus into a killzone today, so-

_Thud._  
  
He cursed as he turned towards the sound of claws impacting on dirt. He'd forgotten there was two of them!

His mind turned into a river of obscenities as he realised that they'd just turned their back on the other Indominus.

With a roar, it charged, claws swinging. The raptors barely got out of the way, and then it was upon the front line of men. A rocket fired, and went wide, flames coating the forest beyond. Owen was shooting the first Indominus like everyone else when a massive foot came down on the man next to him, and he ducked, barely being missed by the second as it swung over his head.

It collided with the other Indominus. At first, Owen thought they'd hit because the second was in a panic, but then he realised it wasn't scared at all- if anything, it was downright furious. It roared at its sibling, who looked up in-  _surprise? shock? betrayal?_  -before another round of gunfire to the face sent the first Indominus' rage screaming back down on the humans. The second ran into the darkness, the raptor squad on its trail.

He turned his attention back to the other one, and kept on shooting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blue called to Delta, calling for her to keep in line. They had her where they wanted her- the Boss needed to help his human pack kill the first Indominus, but if they lost the smarter one's trail, they might not be able to pick it up again before something bad happened.

Charlie, the fastest of them, was charging ahead to flank it, present an obvious target. That was when Echo sprinted forwards, leaping onto-

empty air.

The massive predator was skidding to a halt, and Blue darted past it to back up her pack-mates. While the Boss was gone, she had to be in charge, and that meant being right in danger's face. She circled around to confront the Indominus, barking, drawing its attention to her.

The Indominus stayed quiet. It looked at them, studying them. It let its neck bend smoothly, and its tail drooped slightly. Its claws dangled, and it chirruped. To a raptor, that meant,  _I have no problems with you.  
_  
Blue would have none of it. She tensed her neck, and lifted her tail up into the air, claws splayed.  _But I have a problem with you._  
  
The Indominus' eyes narrowed. It stomped its foot down, lifted its claws up, and stomped its other foot forwards. Then, she stretched her head forwards, and let loose an ear-splittingly loud roar.

_So be it._  
  
It paused for a moment, and saw that Blue didn't back down. It hissed...

And started sprinting once more.

Blue screeched, and the hunt began once more.

* * *

8.3 Saphroneth

"Revivifying fossils was huge business twenty years ago," Professor Ivy said, opening the door for Owen. "But these days, kids see no difference between an Aurorus and a Fraxure. So we went better."

"Define better," Owen asked, as they entered into the containment facility in the far north of Fossil World. "This isn't going to be like that Genesect again, is it?"

"That wasn't  _too_  bad," Ivy replied, hurt. "And your Charmeleons handled it eventually."

"Yeah, but we got within a mile of some civilians!" Owen shot back.

"That won't be a problem with this one," Ivy told him. "No laser cannons, just a unique specimen."

Owen peered out into the habitat.

_Ah, good, someone with sense,_  the white-purple cat-thing sighed.  _Please inform them that I would, at the very least, like some reading material._

* * *

8.4 Saphroneth

"Just think about it," Hoskins said. "No more drone strikes. Raptor strikes!"

Owen gave Hoskins a look.

Then he got out a notepad. "Right. And what's your idea of the starting salary?"

Hoskins blinked. "What?"

"Salary," Owen repeated, gesturing with the pencil. "You know. Money paid to an employee. Required under federal laws."

"They're animals, man," Hoskins pointed out. "What could they need with money?"

Owen grinned. "Watch," he said, and whistled three loud notes. "Hobby time!"

The raptors perked up, then ran into their inner enclosure.

"What hobbies?" Hoskins demanded - then caught sight of the returning raptors, and gaped.

Charlie dragged out a large motorcycle, with unusual controls - fit for raptor claws - and put it down on the ground before selecting a spanner and getting to work on the ignition assembly.

Echo uncased a moderately large lever-action rifle - one that Hoskins recognized as a vintage Martini-Henry - and checked it for any stuck parts, before hanging a bulls-eye target on the wall and taking aim.

Over the  _crack_  of the 11mm black-powder rifle round, Delta gave a resigned sounding croon as her latest attempt at pottery fell apart in a mess of wet clay.

And Blue, beret balanced jauntily on her head, carefully added a tree to a half-finished oil painting.

"Hobbies," Owen said, nodding. "They're intelligent animals, they spend time off duty."

"How'd that one get a rifle?" Hoskins asked, hung up on the sight of Echo's long-arm as she loaded a second cartridge.

"She made it," Owen replied with a shrug. "We had to order some of the parts, but..."

* * *

P.S. 1 Sonic Raynboom

"I'VE DONE IT! I AM THE PING MASTER! HA!" Ian crowed.

A charred and smoking Alan Grant walked in. "Think again, 'Ping Master'."

0o0o0o

"I'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME! HAHA! I AM THE TRUE-"

The Loop crashed.

The next Loop...

"YOU MADE MY HEAD EXPLODE!" Grant shouted.

Ian took off sprinting.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME, MALCOLM! GET BACK HERE!"

"What..." Ellie Sattler asked in absolute confusion.

"We were just about to get to the Barney division!" Hammond cried unhappily.

"YOU LANDED US IN TOON PARK MALCOLM!"

Ian ran faster.

* * *

8.5 Detective Ethan Redfield

_It was a dream,_  he silently assured himself, even as the forklift arrived at the Raptor Holding Pen. However, Muldoon had the gun firmly trained on the cage from the moment it exited the forest area. Eight raptors had been bred on Isla Sorna, and this was the last one.

0o0o0o

_"Clever Girl..."_

0o0o0o

Muldoon blinked and shook his head.  _Just a dream._  He shouted, "Pushing team, move in there."

Six workers stepped up to the cage. They gripped the cage and started pushing it forward towards the pen, when a shriek resounded from within, causing four of the workers to back off in fear.

_0o0o0o_

"SHOOT HER!"

_Workers scrambled around the cage, jamming tasers between the bars, turning the dark recesses of the cage into a show of lightning. Their shots must have missed, however, since Muldoon felt Jophery slipping through his fingers._

_"SHOOT HER!"_

0o0o0o

"Muldoon!"

The Warden shook his head as one of the workers shouted his name, "Go on. Step back in."

The moving team stepped back and finished pushing the gate forward until the cage was in position. Muldoon shouted, "We're locked! Holding team, step away. Gatekeeper..."

Muldoon looked at Jophery and paused. He frowned and stepped forwards towards the pen. He eyed the raptor, who in turn eyed him right back, growling the whole time. He bent over and glared at the raptor, who snarled and screeched at him, shaking the cage. The world flashed.

_"They should all be destroyed."_

Muldoon blinked as the world flashed again.

_"They show extreme intelligence."_

The raptor shrieked and honked in his face amidst the flashes.

_"Problem solving intelligence."_

Another snap of the raptor's jaw and the world turned white.  
0o0o0o

_"Especially the Big One."_

_Suddenly, Muldoon found himself standing on the walkway overseeing the raptor pen. He was speaking to a Doctor Alan Grant, one of Hammond's experts he had brought in to assure his shareholders that everything was alright. He looked to the side at Hammond, "We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one..."_

**_The image of a leaping Raptor appeared in his mind just before having his face bitten off, "Clever girl."_ **

_"When she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came. They never attack the same place twice. They **remember.** "_

0o0o0o0o

A sturdy hand gripped his shoulder, jerking Muldoon out of his flashes. The hand belonged to Jophery, who was the Big One's first victim. Blinking several times, he shouted, "Moving team, move in behind the cage. Keep it pressed firm against the holding pen. Security Teams A and B, switch to lethal ordinance. If the cage so much as moves an inch backwards, shoot her."

Jophery whispered, "What are you doing, Robert? We've done this seven times the same way."

Muldoon muttered, "Yes, but something isn't right with this one. If things go south, I want insurance that no one dies here tonight. Had a premonition of disaster. Get in position."

Jophery looked at the man in confusion, but said nothing as he got on the pen and gripped the gate. Muldoon held up his shotgun again at the cage and said, "Jophery, raise the gate."

As the gate rose upwards, the raptor chose that moment to strike, slamming its entire body into the gate and pushing it back a couple feet, even shoving over all of moving team. Jophery fell off the top of the cage to the side of the pen. Muldoon was quick, however, as he ran around the side and unloaded his shotgun in rapid succession at the black scaled raptor. The raptor screeched and tried advancing on the hunter, only to get a faceful of buckshot for her troubles. Within moments, the raptor was on its back, moaning in pain. Several workers ran up to the cage and jabbed taser sticks at the downed raptor. Muldoon blinked and looked at his still smoking shotgun.

He had just wounded one of Ingen's specially bred raptors. Hammond wasn't going to like this.

0o0o0o

"What made you perform this action, Mr. Muldoon?"

Muldoon was confident and to the point, like he always was, "You once said I was the foremost expert on Raptors. They've previously displayed problem solving intelligence during their time in the paddocks, attacking the fences when they brought food to feed them, especially the Big One. I wasn't going to take any chances with it, not after-"

He trailed off, realizing he was using those dreams once again, things that haven't happened...but were happening. Deep down, something was wrong. He knew that raptor was going to attack the cage and kill Jophery. He knew that raptor was gonna kill him. Hammond suddenly got a look in his eye, "I wonder..."

The older man waved Muldoon after him, "Would you care to join me for a drink, Robert?"

Robert followed after his employer, even though he had no intention of drinking. Within minutes, the two were at a bar Hammond had set up months ago for the workers to unwind. The older man stepped behind the counter and opened the bar, pulling out a bottle of Brandy, "I talked to Jophery, and he told me you told him you sensed something was wrong. Did you sense that Jophery's life was in danger? Like that raptor was going to strike at the backside of the cage and use that moment to pull him within and eat him?"

Robert blinked as a glass was set in front of him, before he waved the brandy off, "Actually, yeah, I did."

Hammond took a sip, "Have you ever met Dr. Alan Grant? Or Ellie Sattler? Or Ian Malcolm?"

Faces flashed in front of him. They were the experts in that dream he had. The Kenyan gamekeeper leaned in, "What are you playing at John? How do you know those names?"

Hammond smiled, "Well, this is a surprise. I can see it written all over your face. You think those memories are dreams, but they actually happened."

Robert glared at Hammond, "You knew that all would happen and you let your workers handle that dangerous creature without giving us any warning?"

Hammond offered Muldoon another glass, which he shoved away, nearly causing the drink to spill. The owner shook his head, "Like you, my memories of the first park only came back recently, when you were being brought to my office. Yours must have come back a couple hours earlier than that."

At that, the warden calmed down, "What's going on, John?"

And Hammond shared a story about Yggdrasil and how the universe was broken.

* * *

8.6 Detective Ethan Redfield

John Hammond sat at the head of the table, alongside most of the Jurassic loopers for, ostensibly, a private tour of the park.. A couple glasses of wine were passed around, courtesy of the park owner, who looked at his guests, "I hear there are loopers who like to share stories about their adventures in these time loops. What were your favorite loops where you were a dinosaur outside of our universe?"

A couple photos appears on the table, courtesy of Roxy Hammond, who replied, "I had a fused loop with Commander Shepard's Mass Effect loop. Ingen was bought up by a rival company and further modified the dinosaurs into fully sentient beings. Ian and Owen, neither awake, pushed for equal rights for the dinosaurs. I awoke as Hannah Roxanne Shepard, naval captain of the Terran Systems Alliance. Commander Shepard's mother and father died when he was but a baby, and my unawake self had just adopted him."

The pictures showed a growing boy riding on Roxy's head, the same boy as a teen with a group of dinosaurs decked out in hunting gear for their yearly hunt, Roxy and Shepard in their military garb, and even an adult Shepard and human Roxy enjoying a drink on the Citadel. The Rex turned human gave the picture a nostalgic grin, "Even after he awoke, he was still willing to call me mom. I must have done something right."

0o0o0o0o

Shepard grinned at a blown up picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex in Military colors.

Garrus commented, "It's sad that on the list of weird things we see in loops, this doesn't even land in the top million."

Shepard shrugged, "Roxy did alright by me, especially for being raised in a dinosaur pack. Weird as it was, I wouldn't mind a variant like that again someday."

Garrus shrugged and shook his head, "You know, I spend like one of ten loops as a raptor in a hub like universe, usually in Jurassic Park itself. I'm not as big a fan of that universe, considering I'm usually on display or in the wilds with the only partial sentients nearby being other raptors."

Shepard gave Garrus a look, "Don't give me that. You had fun organizing the Raptors into a hunter squad to bring down all the Spinosaurs and Rexes."

The turian just walked away, not saying anything.

* * *

8.7 Garnettfox

Artemis smirked slipping into Ardwinna's chair and booting the computer out of sleep mode while the other goddess was having a break. "Now then, can't stop a looper." She grumbled glaring at the screen as if it was the devices fault that Ian was looping. "Let's get the Spinosaur looping, or maybe a dilophosaur!" She grinned typing furiously.

"Ah ah ah you didn't say the magic word." She froze up at the animated gif on the screen that had appeared as her attempt to log in failed.

"...You didn't." She tried again the gif appearing again, Artemis' eye twitching.

"Ah ah ah you didn't say the magic word." Artemis screamed and headdesked. Standing outside the room Ardwinna smirked sipping her coffee.

"Nedry was good for something after all." The Celt goddess laughed to her self slinking off to share the story with Skuld, the Debugger would get as much of a laugh out of it as she did.

* * *

I. V Harry Leferts

Sighing, Littlefoot mentally shook his head. This loop had been going a bit odd. For one thing, Cera for some odd reason was much less antagonistic towards him. She was also... nicer, then normal to all of them and sometimes the young three horn frowned and glanced at them before shaking her head and muttering. However, him and Cera had gotten into an argument just like he knew they would about the way. "Cera, we have to go this way!"

Cera then got up into his face and seemed to explode. "No, we don't! We go this way and we'll run into the Sharptooth again even though it fell in the crack in the Earthshake! If we go this way, then we'll get to the Great Valley quicker!"

Narrowing his eyes, Littlefoot leaned in as whatever had been bothering him about this loop caused even his temper to snap. "Oh yeah?! You probably don't know what the last thing to pass would be!"

As her teeth ground, Cera threw up her forelegs. "If we go your way, then all we'll find is a deep pool before we reach the Great Valley and the Sharptooth will be waiting for us! If we go my way, we'll just reach the Great Wall!"

Just as he was about to retort, Littlefoot realized what Cera had said and shut his mouth in shock. 'Did she just say...'

Unsure, Ducky raised one finger. "Um... how do you know that the Sharptooth will be waiting for us? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Frozen, Cera's eyes looked from side to side before she swallowed. "Um... because it sounds like a place where it would be?" There was a nervous look on Cera's face which caused Littlefoot's eyes to narrow.

0o0o0o0o

They had not gotten much further that night and the others settled down into a hollow. However, Littlefoot on the other hand was on a mission as he spotted a nervous Cera just out of hearing range. He made sure that she knew he was coming and once he sat down could see the tiredness in her expression. "It's a nice night I guess..."

For several moments Cera was silent before she nodded. "Yeah... it is..."

Glancing at her, Littlefoot decided to test something out. "Wonder what Chomper is thinking where he is."

Cera snorted and shook her head, her tiredness having caught up with her. "He hasn't even been laid yet..."

Her eyes widened a moment later and she whipped her head to stare at Littlefoot who continued to stare at the sky. "True... but maybe I should wonder about Ali as well, or my dad, Brom..."

Several seconds passed as Cera worked her mouth before she got a sound out. "H-how did you... how could you know about..." Her eyes searched Littlefoot's face as she swallowed. "Who is, um, Pterano?"

That was the last bit Littlefoot needed before he closed his eyes to hold back some tears. "Petrie's uncle, who got banished and will show up in the Great Valley looking for the Stone of Cold Fire."

With a shocked look, Cera shook her head. "I... you mean..."

Littlefoot then opened his eyes and turned toward Cera after a glance told him that the others were all still asleep. "You've lived all this before as well as adventures in the Great Valley, right?" At her nod, he blinked away some wetness before he pulled her into a hug. "Finally... one of my friends is Awake as well..."

The expression on Cera's face went from shocked to confused. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm awake, Littlefoot. Unless..." She looked around unsure. "I'm asleep and this is some weird dream brought on by eating treesweets?"

A chuckle came from Littlefoot as he pulled away from her. "No, that's just what us Loopers call someone with memories of previous loops."

Now even more confused, Cera shook her head. "Loops? Now what are you talking about?"

If anything, that caused Littlefoot's smile to widen. "Do I have a story for you..."

* * *

8.8 Sonic Raynboom

Eric Kirby Awoke, sat up, and banged his head against metal.

What? There wasn't any metal in his room... this wasn't his room. This was the overturned supply truck he had used as a base while on... there was no way he was on Isla Sorna again. As a kid. Thus, he had to be dreaming.

The persistent pain in his head said otherwise.

Eric closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and assessed what the heck was going on.

Theory One: He was dreaming. Disproved by the fact that you couldn't feel pain in dreams.

Theory Two: He was insane. Possible, but for the sake of his sanity, he'd consider it disproved.

... if you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth. He had gone back in time. Somehow. Best to not think about it, and just go rescue Dr. Grant from the raptors.

Eric thought about what else to change as he prepared for the expedition into the jungle.

Alan Grant sighed. He had Awoken too late to not go onto Sorna, or at least prepare appropriately. Whatever, time to guide them straight to Eric's hideout and avoid that evil Spinosaurus.

Halfway through the jungle, Eric realized that it wasn't the day Dr. Grant got attacked. He promptly facepalmed and turned around, back to the truck.

After much hiking, insistence that he knew where was going, and avoidance of all dinosaurs and their eggs, Grant and everyone else had reached the supply truck... where Eric wasn't. " _Must be a variant, hopefully not one where he's been eaten_." Grant thought.

The truck had signs of recent inhabitance, so the kid hadn't been eaten.

"Alright, he must be camping in here. We'll wait until he gets back, shouldn't be long." Alan ordered.

At the edge of the forest, Eric stared in shock at the people surrounding the truck. They weren't supposed to be here yet... maybe someone else had gone back in time too? He silently resolved to see if any of them knew something they shouldn't.

0o0o0o0o

After the Kirbys had reunited with Eric, Grant again took charge of the situation. "Everyone, follow me back to the plane. I know the safe paths. Remember, no shouting."

He didn't notice Eric's look of shock.

0o0o0o0o0o

When they got on the plane, Eric sat next to Grant. "Dr. Grant? Have you gone back in time too?"

"You're Looping?! Er... yes. I'm going back in time... a lot of other people are too. Welcome to the Loops, Eric."

* * *

P.S 2 Harry Leferts

Ian woke up after having tested a new version of the Ping which resulted in another Loop crash to see an annoyed looking Grant in front of him. "You Awake?" At Ian's nod, Grant gave him a evil grin. "Just to let you know, after your latest stunt, Owen, the Raptor Squad, and Rexy are all after your ass... Claire is torn between laughing and pissed."

That caused more then a little confusion from Ian. "Why...?"

A dark chuckle escaped from Alan as he shook his head. "Oh... I take it that you haven't looked at your Loop memories then... let's just say that they have a very good reason to be pissed... oh, and Eric is also pissed as well."

Raising an eyebrow, Ian frowned a bit. "Why would they all be pissed off at me?" Then a booklet was tossed into his lap and he picked it up before he blinked as he looked it over. Slowly, his glasses fell off his nose at the sight of a altered Jurassic World logo. Except instead of there being a T-Rex skeleton there was a young girl with a tail, crests, and fins coming from her neck. Said place being called "Jurassic Moe" instead of "Jurassic World" certainly did not help out any. "Uh..."

While he nodded, Alan snarked. "So am I seeing a moeified Spinosaurus going after both Eric and myself for reasons, we're rather pissed off... To say nothing of how Rexy and the Squad feel about how they look since we've been pocket locked..."

* * *

8.9 Garnettfox

Nano growled softly as he padded into the clearing, peering out the bushes at the gathered chattering females. They'd set up a camp fire and were trying a very delicious smelling tea the youngest one had apparently come up with. He sighed, deciding to face the inevitable and stepped into their line of view.

_"Hello, I am...Feeling loopy but I'm well Anchored?...God I feel stupid saying that,"_  he face clawed as the youngest squealed, the dark brown one squawking as the tea was spilled on her.

"CHARLIE!" she snapped, shaking off the hot water. 'Charlie' ignored her glomping Nano who stood awkwardly.

"We got a new pack member!"

"Male one too." Blue chuckled. Echo snorted and smirked at their Beta.

"Five oreos says Daddy threatens to castrate him within five minutes."

"I don't take suckers' bets," Blue snorted, watching Delta trying to pry Charlie off a very uncomfortable Nano.

" _Well, you're annoying,"_  he growled, ignoring the glares coming from three sisters as their fourth just cheered and squealed about what they could do with another raptor _._ _"Look, just tell me what to do to get this loop over with and what weapons I can get."_

"Well...he's kinda an ass."

"I hope daddy castrates him," Blue grumbled as the group turned at the sound of the cage opening.

"Hey who's awake?" Owen asked, greeting the raptors.

"All of us, including...What's your name?" Blue asked Nano, who grumbled, nodding his head to Owen.

_"I am Nano anchor of the Nanosaur loop_." Owen arched a eyebrow.

"They didn't try did they?"

_"I doubt it._ " Owen sighed.

"Well the Indominus isn't due till tomorrow, let's get started on your Basic language, thank you Dolittle. Oh and Nano?" The raptor snorted and froze seeing a enormous tank suddenly appeared in front of him with its turret aimed at his head. "Touch my girls, you'll WISH you could die permanently."

Nano would later vehemently deny he squeaked and cowered in abject terror no matter how much the Squad claimed he did.

* * *

8.10 Anon e Mouse Jr

Grant stared at Roxanne in shock.

"Why, exactly, did you learn how to fly a jet?"

Roxanne grinned as she patted the vehicle beside her. "A while back, I spent a loop as one of Calvin's toy dinosaurs. When he had me piloting an F-14... well, the rest is history."

Grant shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? And, next question: HOW did you learn how to fly a jet? And where did you get one big enough to fit you?"

"Dragonball loops. Bulma was kind enough to build a custom version for me and teach me how to fly it. Then she built and capsulized a couple dozen of them so I had spares."

"... I'm not sure whether to be amazed or terrified."

* * *

8.1 Actually according to several sources there is basically no chaos effect in the loops, Drop a melon once a loop in the same place and time the splatter will always be the same. The big things change, the tiny tiny tiiiiiny details rarely do.

8.2 Roxy quite likes the Steven universe ah...Universe.

7.2 Neither party really knows what their in for...

8.3 Mewtwo's a rather chill looper all things considered.

8.4 Formative Lego and Orks loops, the Raptors can make anything out of anything.

8.5 Welcome to the Loops Muldoon, sorry it wasn't a dream.

8.6 And thus we learn why Shepard often loops into Jurassic Park X3 Roxanne's his mom

8.7 Everyone hates him but Ardwinna couldn't resist

I. V Welcome to the Loops Cera Threehorn

8.8 Welcome to the loops Eric, wow we're getting a lot of Newbies this round!

8.9 Owen's the Daddy and the Raptors are his little girls, don't even joke about dating them if you want to live.

8.10 She's actually crap at driving a car, but Jet's she can get in no time flat!


End file.
